She's The One
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: His Day form likes Kana but who does the Yokai form really desires in the end? Temporary summary.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've watched the anime part first before I got to read the manga so I had taken an instant dislike to Kana since she's one useless character (I apologize for that one). I love Tsurara and Rikuo pairing more. Anyway, the first few chaps may have been more of Kana but I believe after the mirror part, she had been less shown in the manga while Tsurara is always there. There is something I noticed by the way. Sure thing, Night Rikuo had saved Kana a few times but there wasn't much reaction from him compared when he always rescued Tsurara. In the Kyusou part, he was enraged when Gezo (?) attempted to hurt her. Another part was when Tsuchigumo hurt her (Although he was enraged that his Hyakki was defeated). Well maybe I was just analyzing it too much. And not to mention how he went too far as to fetch Tsurara. Anyway, enough babbling.

This is my first take on Nura so I am not so confident over it but still, I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to read and share your thoughts.

.

.

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

How many years has it been since the Nue was defeated by the very sword that was carved by Akifusa? How many years has it been since things were back to normal and that Rikuo's Hyakki had even expanded farther away? It was recorded in the history of the yokai – that fight against Abe and his minions. And that Rikuo had far surpassed his grandfather and father in that fight alone.

With things being back to normal, Rikuo could now go to school without worrying too much. There are already many yokai that followed his fear and he is satisfied with that as long as he had the ability to protect them all for that is the burden that comes with becoming the master of all spirits. There are still a few yokai here and there that plots to destroy him but his subordinates could take care of them easily. He can tell that many of them had surpassed their limits during the battle against Nue and his minions. Many had become even stronger.

"Oh? Rikuo-kun, good morning," a cheerful voice greeted him and he turned to the speaker to find Maki and Torii waving at him. He walked towards them while remembering something, a talk he had with Kuro a few weeks back.

"_My loyalty still remains to you, Master, but I ask you to allow me to look over that child."_

"_Which one are you talking about, Kuro?" Ao asked with utmost curiosity, surprised to hear Kuro wanting to protect a human other than their master. _

_Night Rikuo gave a friendly smirk. "Torii? Heh...are you smitten to her?"_

_Kuro shook his head. "No but I feel like that one needed someone to constantly watch over her."_

_Tsurara gave Kuro a studied look before she turned to Rikuo. "Master, he may still be blaming himself over that incident years ago. You know, when she almost died in the hands of the Hundred Tales Clan? Torii said that she was looking for him then," she whispered making Night Rikuo look at her. Even Tsurara had wisened._

_He nodded his head then spoke. "If that is what you wish, Kuro, then I am in your debt. Protect her."_

"_Thank you Master."_

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "Kiyo and Shima are not around?" he looked for another person. "Even Kana-chan."

"Kana called and she's sick," Maki answered.

"Eh? Is she alright?" he asked in worry.

Maki and Torii shared a look. "Well, basically, no. She's having a fever so me and Torii are thinking of going over to visit. Want to come after school?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Then perhaps you can also bring Ao-san and Tsurara-san too. It would be fun with more people around," Torii suggested. Ever since she almost died by a yokai's doing, her perception had gone sharper. She can see yokai clearly now. Clearly and sharply and so she can see that monk always watching over her. She had named him her guardian which he scoffed about when they talked since she had talked with him a couple of times already. She found him one interesting yokai.

Rikou scratched his head uncertainly. He was sure about Ao but he isn't too sure about Tsurara since she had been busy lately, going to the district where she was given full control. "I'll talk to them," he said.

Torii clapped her hand. "Great. Let's go. Kiyo and Shima are already waiting for us," she said although she allowed Maki and Rikou to go first. She looked around and saw that monk sleeping in a branch, his hat covering his face. "I'll follow ahead. I've to talk to someone."

"Sure," Maki agreed, not at all worried that her friend would disappear again. Torii had assured her that there is someone watching over her.

Rikuo gave a particular tree a single glance and knew Kuro is there. Torii walked over to the tree. "Hello, good morning."

Kuro took off the hat from his face and glanced down at the girl. "You don't have to come over every time and talk to me you know."

Torii only smiled. "That guy there is Rikuo, he's a friend."

"Okay, and?"

She beamed. "Nothing. I'll be going now okay?"

She was chasing her friends now while Kuro watched with a frown before he resumed his sleep. On the other hand, Maki was badgering Rikou.

"Say, Rikuo, do you like Kana?"

The question took the young man by surprise and he stared at her with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "W-W-What?"

Maki shrugged. "Just asking. Or is Tsurara already your girlfriend?"

The question baffled him even more as his face started to get a shade of red. Maki sighed before she sneered. "Do you like them both?"

"Huuuh?"

"Forget I ask. I was just curious," she said and patted his shoulder. Rikuo was left confused as he followed their lead. Where did that question come from anyway?

"…but Kana had always mentioned that she liked a guy, right?" he heard Torii asked Maki.

"Her phantom guy?" Maki asked in boredom. "She always said it but she never said who it was. Though she said he had white and black hair."

For a moment, Rikuo stopped and realized it was the Night Rikuo they were talking about. Does he like Kana? Why does he feel a little bit perturbed over the fact that she liked the Night Rikuo even more?

He had been mulling over that question the whole time, even when Kiyo and the rest dragged him out of the classroom anymore. "Strange."

The odd voice came from Shima snapped him and he looked at his friend. "Is Tsurara alright? She hasn't been hanging with us anymore."

Rikuo and Ao who was dragged by the rest shared a look. Of course they could not tell them that Tsurara had been busy ever since she was given a responsibility to take over a particular district. "Uhm, she's been busy lately," he supplied. "You know, with her part time job?"

"Oh."

He sighed in relief when they asked no further question. He turned to Ao. "She went there again?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," he whispered. "The yokai in that area had been so sold out to her, you know. I visited there once and they always talked about her."

He smiled in relief knowing that Tsurara had fully gained their trust and that she could handle them well enough. "Have you seen Kuro?"

"He was here a while ago."

He nodded and they continued walking behind the others. "He's kinda protective of her."

Rikuo nodded. "I noticed it too and I am glad that a number of us are now willing to co-exist with humans."

"You're their model," Ao provided. They did not continue talking more about ayakashi and human because Kiyo had taken in-charge of the conversation until they reached Kana's place. She was indeed very sick and Torii had volunteered to cook for her while the rest sat around their friend. As Rikuo watched, he again remembered the question.

Does he like Kana?

He shook his head. He had no time thinking about feelings like that. Besides, if compared against his night self, Night Rikou would definitely win in all aspects. When they were about to leave, Kana held him down.

"Rikuo-kun, what was the name of your friend?" she asked.

"Eh? Uhm,…"

"I wanted to talk to him again. I never did after that mirror incident," she said slipping past delirium. She was giving him a pleading look and for a moment, Rikou looked away with a stab of pain. He forced a smile.

"Uhm, I'll talk to him to come visit you," he said and held her hand. "Just take a rest okay?"

She gave him a grateful smile and drifted back to sleep. Ao was waiting for him at the door. "What was that all about?" he asked with curiosity.

Rikou scratched his head. "She was asking for my name – I mean, the Night Rikuo's name." he felt dejected. "I guess I have to transform to my night form and visit her tonight."

As they walked that afternoon, it was Ao who asked him this time though more for the sake of Tsurara. Everyone knew that Tsurara felt something for Rikou and that their master is oblivious to it. "Master, do you like Kana?"

Rikuo stopped and looked back at Kana's house with a lonely look. "Yes. I think I like her."

Ao scratched his head and wondered how Tsurara would react to this if she heard it. "Ah I see." Another generation that would fall for a human, which would reduce his yokai blood even more.

Night came and Rikuo turned to his yokai form. He sat at the sakura tree for a moment before he fled away towards Kana's house.

"Y-You came…" she whispered when she saw him sitting on the window ledge in his usual outfit.

Like always, he spoke in a way that no one can ever read his thoughts. "I did."

"Can I ask you to watch over me tonight?" she requested, fighting off her sleep.

He did not answer as he stared outside where the snow is starting to fall down. He sighed and stepped down. "Take a rest."

She reached for his hand and held him there as she drifted back to sleep while the Night Rikuo sat with his usual impassive look, his eyes constantly watching outside.

.

.

.

Morning came and the Nura household gathered for their usual breakfast. When Rikuo took over, he made it a point that he shares his meal with everyone in the house and thus it always turned into a feast.

"Good morning Third!" they greeted in their usual vigor.

He yawned. "Good morning."

"Wakana-chan is preparing the food," Kejoro said and offered him some tea. "You don't look like you've had enough sleep, Master Rikuo."

He smiled. "Ah, I've had my yokai form look after Kana for the whole night."

Kejoro only nodded. "I see." Of course, what their master chooses, they have to accept. So if its human that he likes, then they have to accept her too.

"Rikuo-sama, the Gyuuki Clan has given their sincere apology for leaving so early in the morning," Kubinashi appeared with the laundry. "Ah, I have to hang these first." He ran off like he wasn't just there earlier.

It was the usual routine for everyone which Rikuo was accustomed with already. Wakana had arrived with the food not a few minutes later and everyone started eating. Until his grandfather arrived, his pipe stuck in his lips.

"Rikuo, have you seen Yuki-Onna? I need a word with her," he said.

It was only that time that they realized the ever lively presence of Yuki-Onna not around. "Eh? Where's she?" he asked and looked around.

Kejoro blinked. "Eh? She did not come home last night. I thought she accompanied you."

He slowly shook his head. "No. She did not come home?" he asked and Kejoro nodded. He stood up and asked for his information squad. "Kindly go fetch her from the village." He asked before turning to his grandfather. "I apologize. I did not know she did not arrive home. Is it something important?" he asked.

Nurarihyon shook his head. "Nah. I just remembered something about her mother's past."

"Oh."

"Master, we are going to be late," Ao said and glanced at the time.

He immediately ate his breakfast and left with Ao although he suddenly felt troubled. He brushed the unease away and they both started walking towards school where a barely alright Kana was waiting with both Torii and Maki.

Kana walked towards him and gave him a soft hug. "Thank you so much Rikuo-kun. He did come."

He gave a faint blush when he noticed everyone looking at them with teasing look. "No problem?" he said when she pulled away.

"But you really have to tell me more about him," she urged in a lively voice. "It's been long since I saw him that's why."

"Didn't you ask him last night?" he asked.

"No. I was barely conscious."

They were about to enter the school campus when he noticed the crows spread all over. He turned to Kana. "Ah, sorry but can you guys go ahead? I need to call someone."

Although confused at his hurried voice, his friends nodded while Ao followed him when no one was looking. He chose a perfect spot. Even Kuro arrived.

The tengu siblings descended down and bowed their head. "Our apologies, Rikuo-sama."

"What is it?"

"We couldn't find Yuki-Onna."

"What?" he wasn't sure he heard it right.

The female tengu spoke. "We went there to fetch her but according to the yokai there, she went home last night. It was only then that someone arrived and badly hurt."

What happened? He asked himself and his eyes hardened as he urged them to speak further. Is an enemy approaching?

The other tengu handed him a bag. "That's what we managed to find. The injured one wished to speak with you and the First."

"Gramps? Why?" he turned to Ao and the rest when he heard them gasp. It was then that he noticed he was in his yokai form. It is really strange but ever since his fight with the Nue, he was able to transform in his yokai form anytime he wanted to and that he was already unaffected by the day and night.

"He was spared for a purpose."

"Alright, let's – "

"R-Rikuo-kun?" the voice froze the yokai when they turned and saw Kana and her friends staring at them in horror.

"R-R-Rikuo is a y-y-y-yokai?" Kiyo stammered in his speech but more in excitement than shock.

The atmosphere was tensed as the humans were face to face with yokai. Torii looked at Kuro with a questioning look. But she wasn't looking at them with accusation or with the feeling of being betrayed. She just wanted answer. It was Kana though who looked betrayed.

"Ah."

"Let's go," the yokai master ordered.

"Wait," Kana stopped them with a scream with tears spilling her eyes. "Why?" she asked in a voice laced with hurt.

He did not answer nor did he look back as he disappeared with the rest of the yokai. The humans were left there in stunned silence.

"Rikuo…is that really him?" Maki asked.

Kana stared at the space they have disappeared into. Shima was not paying much attention though while Kiyo was filled with excitement. Torii clasped her hands. So Rikuo knew Kuro too. "I wonder what happened," she said to break the silence. The famous adage that what you don't know won't hurt you probably applies to Kana now seeing as she looked betrayed.

They decided to follow Rikuo out of curiosity but never have they imagined that they would find a secret he was keeping from them all along.

"Does that mean Ao-san is also a yokai? He was with them, right?" Shima asked and they immediately came with another conclusion.

"If that is so – would that also mean Oikawa-san is one of them?" Maki asked and glanced at Kana. "But she wasn't with them yesterday, right?"

Torii tried to force a smile. "Guys, I think we just have to wait for Rikuo to answer those. There seemed to be an important reason that they went in a hurry."

.

.

.

The First generation Supreme Commander sighed when the injured yokai finished speaking, detailing everything he saw. He rubbed his temple. "It has begun."

"What do you mean?" his grandson asked in an edgy voice. How dare them take his precious subordinate and leave one of his yokais harmed.

"We have a tricky enemy now. One that bore an ill-will," he stated and remembered his subordinate. "She was the one who killed Tsurara's mother."

"She?"

"She takes many forms. She could be a he or she." This scene was familiar too. "It was also like this when we found her injured and dying – Tsurara's mother I mean."

Everyone was surprised when Rikou's sword was slammed on the floor with so much impact that it terrified the yokai living under Tsurara's care. He turned to the badly injured yokai. "Do you know where they brought her?"

His was voice quivering with rage and the weaker ones cowered while his other subordinates were left astounded. "N-N-No Sir."

He turned to the tengu siblings. "Extend your search towards wider areas and look for her at all cost. No one is to hurt any of my subordinates."

Nurarihyon only sat there and looked at the snow that continued raining down while remembering the past.

_Rihan held Setsura. "Setsura."_

_The Yuki-Onna opened her eyes and smiled. "T-They were t-t-too strong." Her eyes started to close once more. "Nurarihyon-sama…I…I know you can never love me romantically and I was satisfied that you love me as one of your Hyakki…" she coughed. "Please…look after my child…"_

_Nurarhyon went towards his comrade and held her hand. "Entrust her to me, Setsura. I'm sorry I couldn't - "_

"_You should not be…"_

"_They will come back for her…" her eyes were pleading. "They will come take my child." _

Even until now, he does not know how Setsura was badly injured. Even until now, he doesn't know how strong those whom she fought were and he doesn't know their identity. But apart from the death of his beloved son, Setsura's death was the only one left un-avenged. Anger pulsated his veins.

"Rikuo."

His grandson turned to look at him and everyone was terrified at the bloodshot look in his eyes. "Leave this one to me."

"Nurarihyon-sama?" Karasu-tengu asked worriedly.

"They will not lay a hand on Setsura's only treasure!" he growled in undefined anger.

Rikuo blinked before he fought with his grandfather's glare. "Sorry old man. Tsurara is my subordinate and that's why I will not allow anyone to hurt her. Setsura belonged to your hyakki and I can understand that. However, justice is mine." His words were delivered in cold tone before he stormed off.

Kubinashi spoke. "He always had that enraged look when Tsurara is hurt."

Nurarihyon turned to them. "Watch his back. With Tsurara missing, one of you will have to be his eyes on his back."

"Yes sir."

Nurarihyon turned to watch the snow once more. "Setsura, I hope you can be satisfied with this one. You always felt strongly for me and I can tell your child had the same feelings for my grandson. I sincerely hope you and my wife are happy wherever you are."

.

.

.

Okay, I apologize for a bit OOCiness there. I wanted to expand and since the manga hasn't shown much interaction between Setsura and the First before I thought why not explore that side? After all, I believe she must be just as loyal as her daughter. This is a fiction anyway, anyone can always try their imagination. Take care everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry about the misspelled names and I thank you guys for pointing that out. Anyway, here is the second chapter and it might look like the pacing is quite fast but not really. Since Tsurara's background is still vague, I am taking the liberty to explore this one and thus there would be details here that are not so in consistent with the Nano. And I'm a sucker for new characters so I apologize for that. I'm not much into action actually so I have to ask you to make do with what I can only provide during fight scenes and well, this is not entirely an action fic. Action is minor here as I would focus more on their interactions?

.

.

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

One female yokai watched with maniacal glee at the snow goddess who was hanging with her hands behind her back as her blood dripped down the floor where other hungry yokais fed on it.

"She sure looked like Setsura, all the way," one of the members of the group said in amusement.

The female yokai glared and the one who spoke shivered a little. "Do not speak that name so lightly in front of me," she said in rage and before they knew it, their hostage had a sudden cut on her face. The yokai leader sneered. "Wow, that sure looked good on you, Setsura's daughter."

Tsurara forced her eyes open at the stinging pain in her face and she saw a horde yokai down below her. She tried to squirm when one beautiful yokai spoke. "I wouldn't do that lest that rope will give way."

She gulped as she remembered her fight against them. She was honestly overwhelmed in a fight against these five yokai. "What do you want from me?" she asked and coughed.

The beautiful yokai smiled and Tsurara wondered if that's one of her ways to disarm an enemy. "We go with many names. Please call me Teidi." Her hand motioned towards the others. "The guy whose face is covered is called Ruarc, the blond female is our leader, her name is Neve and this other guy is named Kari."

"So you still work for the Nura clan?" Neve asked with disdain.

"If I do?" she challenged although it would be stupid to do it in her current situation.

Neve cackled. "It means all the more reason to eliminate every single one of you. Nurarihyon – that man – I have a score to settle with him and also Setsura. But of course Setsura is no longer around."

At the mention of her mother's name, Tsurara moved to have a better glimpse at them. "Why do you know my mother's name?" she asked crisply, remembering it once again – when she arrived to find her mother fading.

"I know because she killed my mother," Neve answered coldly but her cold tone was nothing compared to the cold encompassing Tsurara's being. "And that's why I'm going to kill you too. But of course after luring the Master of All Spirits. Upon his awakening, he would like to feed on a strong opponent so we wanted to see how strong he had become – your master that is."

She stood up and turned to Teidi. "You know what to do to her."

"I already did. It takes a few hours to take effect," Mei answered. "Kari is going to take care of it."

"Leave it to me, Neve."

"Our target would be the Third Generation Master of all Spirits," Neve said as she disappeared with Teidi and Ruarc. "I wonder if they will find out our location."

Tsurara's head was bowed, her face dark in anger. These are people connected to her mother's death and they plan to make her a bait to lure her master out. Like hell she would allow that. She had been a damsel in distress for her master a couple of times and she will never allow herself as bait again.

"You dare make use of me to lure my master out?" she softly asked in a toneless voice that was so unlike her. Kari watched with slight surprise as the surrounding started to get cold and…frozen?

"Damn," he cursed as the yokai below the Yuki-Onna were all frozen in an instant. He jumped at the sudden cold in his feet and realized he was being targeted as well. Not that it bothered him but it sure is a hassle.

The ropes that bound her were frozen in ice and easily crackled as she fell on the now icy floor. Kari watched as she unbound herself fully before facing him with her signature weapon. "You put up a fight a couple of days ago…" he mentioned. "I think it isn't a big deal when I play with you for a while before I'll end you."

.

.

.

"Master Rikuo," Kejoro called the attention of their leader who stood on the sakura tree amidst the pouring rain.

"Have they still got no words about her location?" he asked without looking back. It had been three days since Tsurara's disappearance and they still could not find a clue about her.

Kejoro bowed her head. "I'm sorry." When her master did not speak further, Kejoro stood to leave when the leader spoke.

"You know, Tsurara must have been waiting that night," he said.

"Master Rikuo?" Kejoro asked uncertainly.

"That night she disappeared. I made it a habit to fetch her from time to time," the yokai said in a detached tone. "Yet again I feel responsible for this one."

Kejoro was debating whether to tell him about Tsurara's feelings for him or not at all. "We will – "

"Master!"

The shout came from the tengu siblings as they descended in a hurry. "Where?" he asked immediately knowing they brought very significant information.

"Ten miles from this town – an entire village was frozen."

Without second thoughts, he jumped down from the tree as his hyakki stepped out from the house, having heard the news.

"Sharpen your senses when you see them," the first Nura leader advised when his grandson passed by with his subordinates. "They aren't as formidable as the Nue and his minions but they possess abilities that could confuse you."

"Thanks old man," he said.

.

.

.

Kana watched outside the school window as the rain poured down heavily, the cold wind whipping against the window.

"I'm bored. I want to talk to Rikuo and ask him about yokai stuff," Kiyo said and yawned. "But he hasn't been here for three days already."

"Ao-san and Oikawa-san too," Shima supplied with his head leaning on the table in boredom.

Torii did not voice her opinion that even her guardian had not been here too. Speak of the devil, she spotted him just outside so she jumped down from her table. "I need to go to the comfort room."

"Eh?"

She did not wait for further question. Maki turned to Kana. "Are you still thinking about it?"

Kana sighed. "I'm bothered by it. That all along – the man I've liked had always been Rikuo. I mean, the two of them are so different."

Maki took her eyes from the book. "Don't you like Rikuo? Not the yokai one but I'm talking about Rikuo."

Kana looked away from the window and stared at Maki. "I don't know. All I know is that I fell in love with that yokai. I've been telling you about it the past few years."

Maki set her book down. "You did."

Kana covered her face. "But I never thought it would be Rikuo."

Maki sighed at Kana's problem. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if he is a yokai. There must be a perfect reason for him to have kept this all from us. Give it a rest Kana."

Said girl bit her lip and nodded slowly while thinking of how to talk this out with Rikuo. But still, that look on his face…he was enraged? Over what? It's not like the usual expression of the yokai that she always saw when he came to save her a couple of times before. It was an expression of an angered yokai.

Kana frowned when she saw Torii down. "I thought Torii said she'd go to the comfort room?" she turned to Maki who leaned on the window as well.

"That's odd." She turned to Kana and smiled a little. "Torii had been seeing a lot of this guy – her guardian according to her because he always saved her a couple of times before." She sighed. "I don't mean to sound rude since we are friends but Kana, you aren't the only one who could see a lot of yokai so give it a rest. Torii had experience worse. So instead of feeling betrayed, why not be thankful that Rikuo always saved you."

With that said, she went back to her seat and resumed reading. Kana was left mulling in deep thought while down below, Torii run towards the monk. "Monk-kun," she had always called him that because he refused to tell her his name.

He glanced at her for a moment before looking around once more. "I always feel like I owe you for your almost death years ago," he started. "And that is why I volunteered to look over you. However, I will not be doing it in a couple of days since we have important things to do. Just take care of yourself for a while, young girl."

Torii bowed a little and raised her head with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much for looking out after me."

"It's called paying a debt," he said.

"So you're a yokai too? And you knew Rikuo."

He stared at her for a moment once more before he turned his back and started walking. "You and your friends should stop poking into yokai business. Tell that to the others. I've come here upon his words to deliver that warning to you. Master Rikuo and us will not be around to protect you all. Get back inside or you'll get wet."

_Master?_

Before she could ask him further questions, he disappeared in sight.

.

.

.

Ao whistled at the frozen village. He took in his surroundings and could not help but be awed at the wonderful sight. "This village had been nests to some factions of yokai that still refuse to ally themselves to us," he supplied.

Rikuo sneered. "What a shame that such a vile place had become so beautifully adorned with Tsurara's power." They were busy scanning the area while the tengus were searching from above. That was when they heard a loud sound from them.

"Oi, Kari, how long do you intend playing with her?"

Immediately, the group was alerted and they ran off towards that direction only to find Tsurara forcing herself to stand up.

"Tsurara!" he shouted and was about to run to her when a guy appeared behind her and stabbed her with his blade. It happened so fast that everyone was not sure it was real until they saw the wounded guy laughing a little before he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Tsurara gaping in shock as she slowly turned her head towards their direction.

In a speed that far surpassed their expectation, Rikuo got to her but to their surprise, she was frozen. "How dare you make use of that face to deceive my master?" a cold voice approached, her kimono already tattered as she limped on her foot.

"T-T-Tsurara?" Ao stammered, not sure what to believe now when he is seeing two yokai with the same face.

"Yuki-Onna."

They shivered at the cold and not to mention the rain pouring down so heavily. From behind her, that guy appeared once more only to be thrown back by the cold wind breathed by the ice yokai. For the first time in all the years that they have come to know her, it was only this time that they truly had a glimpse of an angered yuki-onna, a true goddess of snow and ice.

"Don't lay your hands on me ever again, you filthy yokai from the west," she declared.

"She looked terribly angry," Kejoro commented with another shiver. All through that, Rikuo had watched as she fought mercilessly the man who attacked her. One glance at the frozen yuki-onna he was about to save earlier, he was surprised to see it wasn't Tsurara but an older version of her.

"That would be Setsura's face," Nurarihyon appeared out of nowhere and stood beside his grandson while staring at the face of his comrade. "But this isn't Setsura. She died in Rihan's arms while asking me to protect her child."

The cold rain that pelted the entire village froze as it touched the ground as Kari was once again thrown backwards, coughing out blood. Tsurara towered over him with murderous intent and she raised her hand to deliver a final blow when finally someone parried the attack.

Neve stood there with the same intense anger. "That's as far as you go, Setsura's daughter. I will admit you put up a good fight and thus decided to spare your life for now." Her hand moved and hit Tsurara with full force as the snow princess was thrown backwards and was only thanks to Rikuo that she did not get to hit the pointed object that was frozen in ice.

Rikuo looked down at his attendant but saw her already unconscious. Slowly, he held her carefully in his arms as he walked towards the two enemies. "I'll make sure you pay for this," he said.

The woman chuckled. "You look like the first and the second." She turned to the old man. "How does it feel looking at the face of a comrade that died in front of you?"

Nurarihyon crushed the frozen yokai that bore the face of Setsura. He smirked. "You think I will be fooled by the likes of this? You may create many yokai that had the same face as my comrade but it doesn't mean you can always fool me."

Neve gave a sly smile. "I know that. Anyway, I wouldn't be so crass as to fight you all after learning of how you defeated the Nue. We came here to simply visit Setsura's daughter and play with her before the time is ripe for us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the question went unanswered.

The woman looked over her shoulder to give a glance at Kari. "She sure did some damage. But don't underestimate us, yokai of the east. For we are different from what Setsura and the others had killed before. We'll take her next time."

Slowly, she vanished while giving Tsurara one last murderous intent.

"We have to bring her to Zen right away," Rikuo did not give a damn about those yokai at the minute as he glanced at his attendant who was barely breathing. Nurarihyon was left there for a little bit.

_Yokai from the west?_

What does she mean? What do they need Tsurara for? He gazed at the stormy sky. A little while ago, just like the weather, Tsurara the yuki onna had displayed a ruthlessness that is known of snow women. _Setsura, what kind of yokai had we trampled over?_

.

.

.

"How is she?" Day Rikuo asked after Zen had healed the unconscious woman. He stood up and walked towards the sleeping figure and sat beside her, his one hand touching her forehead to make sure she isn't suffering from a fever.

Zen glanced at her too before he sighed. "Had you guys been a tad too late, she would have died of poison. I'm afraid whatever she fought had poisoned her."

He bunched his fists and stared outside, his eyes red in anger. "I'll definitely make them pay," he promised.

"Don't you think your priority now is to watch over her?" his grandfather arrived and sat down a few feet from them. The rest of the yokai in the Nura household are all in the other side of the room, waiting for their leader to step out and inform them about her condition.

Without looking at his grandson, Nurarihyon continued. "They said it, remember? They'll take her when the time ripens."

"Who are they? Tsurara called them yokai of the west."

Nurarihyon stuck his pipe between his lips as he reminisced. Zen and Rikuo waited in silence, wanting to know what the former head knew about them. In a slow voice, he spoke. "I have no idea. Only Setsura knew for she went to the west."

"By west, you mean…?"

"Not only in Japan but in other countries as well. Setsura lived there for a couple of years but later on, she returned here with her full report that the yokai of the west are not to be trampled with. She gave no further detail but only assured us that they are yokai that prefers independency and does not rely on someone's fear."

He blew a smoke. "But someone disobeyed us and went there, wanting to establish his own hyakki." He sighed. "You did well earlier – choosing to have Tsurara tended than fighting them. That's also part of a leader's decision. In any case, you are to return to school while Tsurara recuperates here. I'm afraid she can no longer be allowed to go out on her own."

Rikuo ignored his grandfather when he saw Tsurara's eyes fluttering and not a few moments later, she opened her eyes. "Tsurara!" a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

She tried to sit up but the leader pushed her down. "Don't strain yourself. You were badly hurt."

"It's too hazy, what happened after I passed out, Master Rikuo?" she asked.

"The blond woman retreated with the guy you were fighting against."

She was silent for a moment. "They are strong. No. different. Two of them are elemental yokai." She forced a smile as her eyelids dropped. "I'm glad they did nothing to you, master."

And she was back to slumber.

Zen stepped out of the room with the first already while Day Rikuo transformed in his yokai form and he stared at his loyal attendant with a gentle gaze that was unlikely of him. "Almost dying and you still worry about someone else. It's so very like you, Tsurara." He glanced outside. "I'll definitely make them pay for this one." _This time, I'll be the one to protect you._

.

.

.

Rikuo had an awkward feeling as he was surrounded by his friends – all of them with questioning looks, especially Kana who stood the farthest from him as they gathered at the school's rooftop. "Uh, guys…"

"Eh? Where's Oikawa-san?" Shima asked upon noticing the absence of Rikuo's constant companion.

Rikuo scratched her head. "Ano…Tsurara had been feeling sick lately." They were quick to notice the slight edge on his voice.

"How bad is it?" Torii asked worriedly.

"She's already almost up and about. Anyway, I guess you have so many questions eh?" he asked uncomfortably and they all nodded in unison.

"Yes. First, how come you are a yokai?" Kiyo asked immediately.

"And why did you never tell us a thing about it," Shima added.

Rikuo raised his hands in mid-air while forcing a smile. "Ah listen, I'm three fourths human and the rest of me is a yokai. There is no way I could have told you about it that easily."

"But we are your friends, right? Don't you think it was unfair?" Kana spoke for the first time. "I did not even know that you were the one who saved me four years ago."

"Kana…" it was Maki who started but Kana shook her head.

"No! it's still unfair for him to keep it a secret. He knew too well that we all believe that yokai exists so why does he have to be so – "

"Kana!" this time it was Torii who spoke reproachfully which surprised them all. Normally, Torii does not say much. "Can't we just get over this and let him talk? He's in the middle of explaining everything."

Rikuo cleared his throat. "Actually, on second thought I don't think I have to explain," he stood up and dusted his pants. "Every yokai is forbidden to just randomly tell anyone of their existence. That's the best I can say. I'm truly sorry I kept a secret as important as this."

Silence ruled as everyone pondered about it. Then Torii broke it by clapping her hands in glee. "Good, now that we had it explained, I think it's best to just let it go."

Kiyo stood up and stomped his feet. "Hell no! I've so much to ask Rikuo about yokai so my friend, tell me me about them."

"Can't we do it later?" he requested with a sweatdrop. He turned to Kana. "I'm really sorry."

Sensing that this is a scene that does not require their presence, Torii and Maki tactfully dragged Shima and Kiyo away from the two. Kana wiped her tears. "Then…then…you must know how I feel about the other you."

Sadly, Rikuo smiled. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier."

"That was fine by me," he answered truthfully. He wondered why his yokai self has all the good points?

"Is Tsurara a yokai too?" she asked, wanting to confirm her suspicion.

Slowly, Rikuo turned to her and gave a small nod. "Yes. She is my head body guard."

Kana forced a smile. "I see." She contemplated a bit before turning to her. "So then, if I ask you to turn into him, you could?" she asked although feeling guilty inside due to being selfish.

But Rikuo is not really the absolute "yes man" as he would decline something when he deemed it necessary. "That's something I cannot just do. I only turn at night." He did not mention that he can actually become one during daytime during dire situations.

Her eyes were hopeful and she grabbed his arms. "Then come visit me tonight. I would like to know more about your other self," she requested with so much excitement.

Although pained in the inside, Rikuo managed a smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry but my other self will be busy watching over Tsurara from this point on."

The statement shocked Kana as she stared at Rikuo. "H-H-He l-l-liked Tsurara?" she asked.

Rikuo wondered about that question. Does his other self like Tsurara? He always feels enraged when she's harmed. "My yokai self takes care of all his subordinates and I do too. However, I left the yokai affairs to my night self. Tsurara is one of those I shared a drink with and she's one of my trusted and loyal comrades." He refused to call them his subordinates now.

With a hint of jealousy she wasn't aware she's using, she asked again. "Then why does he have to – "

This time, Rikuo freed himself from her grasp and took a step back. "Because she almost died and we were not there to protect her. Please understand that we just don't give into whimsical reasons, Kana. I'm really sorry." With that, he left his astounded childhood friend and descended the stairs with a painful heart. Though not directly admitting it, it was obvious how she really wanted his yokai self.

.

.

.

Okay, the second chapter was kinda fast but only because I will not be updating regularly from this point on. My review lessons starts later today and I have to focus on it for the next few weeks. Still, I promise to find time to update and not leave the story unfinished.

Big thanks to the following: _Carolitaz, Suki90, ELISA, FeuWitch, JustPikachu, Dark-Cho, nightingale27, eternalsky, KoNan03, and Cristinne. _

ELISA – thank you very much for the correction. I've edited it already.

FeuWitch – nice to meet you too and hope to see your name around

Eternalsky – yeah I misspelled the name and apologize for that. I edited it already.

Cristinne – ahehe, so you noticed the slight Torii/Kuro there? I intend to give them more interactions here since I love the pair as well.

That's all for the second chapter and take care everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again, the update is posted earlier than I had planned due to various reasons. Here is the third installment and hope you enjoy. It's not much but still, hope you liked it.

.

.

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

The old man was enjoying himself in the bath later that night when his grandson barged in – in his yokai form. He couldn't help but draw some hints now. Could his grandson care about Tsurara more than the others? He realized that Rikuo had been unnecessarily turning into his yokai form every night and would stand guard outside Tsurara's room which he found rather amusing. He did not know there was a protective streak from the supposedly cold yokai. Or could his grandson be just paranoid?

"Old man."

"Learn some proper manners, Rikuo," he chided in a good-natured way. "As you can very well see, I am in the middle of a hot bath. What if this bathroom happened to be that of Tsurara's?"

He suppressed a smile when his grandson looked away. "I would not just barge in if I know this isn't your personal bathroom," he said lazily and sat down, his back leaning on the wooden wall. "There is something I would like to ask."

Nurarihyon busied himself by scrubbing his aged feet. "Fire away."

"Tell me about a yuki-onna's prowess – I mean, from Setsura that is."

Interested, he glanced at his yokai grandson's face which reminded him both of his face and that of Rihan. "By their title alone, it's already obvious what they are capable of," he pointed out. Then he made an effort to scrub his back. "Are you bothered by her display of ruthlessness?"

"Well, something of that sort. It was like seeing Tsurara for the first time," he admitted.

"Yuki-Onna people are known for their aggressive and merciless way of dealing with their enemies. What you saw earlier is what a snow woman is really capable of in fit of rage. She can freeze anything she wanted. There's not much to tell about their abilities since little is seen of it. Even Setsura never showed her real strength at the max." He grabbed the small towel. "Tsurara grew up with an attitude so in contrast with a yuki-onna and so it's probably hard to decipher her real strength. You just have to remember that yuki-onna have a darker side to them too – just like most yokai. And once unbalanced, they're prone to unwanted emotions. Most of which are done unconsciously – at least that is true to yokai who have been suppressing their darker sides."

Night Rikuo stood up. "I see. Well I supposed it was a shock to see her deal her enemies with merciless act."

"Does it bother you?" he repeated the question.

Night Rikuo stepped out. "Of course it does. I think I would prefer to see that cheerful side than that of which she displayed earlier though on second thought, it comes in handy."

Nurarihyon chuckled a little. "You came here just to ask me that eh?"

"Yes and I'm quite curious about her mother. I never saw her before."

Nurarihyon wrapped the towel around his small body and reached for the yukata that Karasu-Tengu had graciously left for him to wear. "She was an interesting woman – Setsura that is. A fiercely loyal comrade who would lay down her life for the Hyakki's ideal." He managed a soft chuckle. There is no need to tell his grandson that Setsura too harbored romantic feelings for him. Unfortunately, he loved his wife very much but instead of really getting jealous, Setsura playfully shared a minor rivalry with his wife which often amused him.

A smirk split from Rikuo's face. "Heh – it seems Tsurara had taken from her." "

"For a woman filled with pride for her own strength, I wouldn't expect her to feel so down when she truly wakes up so you and the rest should cheer her up. I'm not so sure but behind that rage she had displayed is an uncertainty she managed to hide," the former Supreme Commander advised, his advice came from observation as well as wisdom that he had already possessed in his somehow long life (by human's standard at least).

"A crack eh?" the Third said in his usually detached voice.

"Yes. And I think I might train her if necessary," he continued, his hands now were across his chest as he stared at his grandson seriously. "Always remember this, Rikuo – the signal is the first snow fall – that is when a snow woman's power is at its strongest. And that is when they will come get her. They needed her power."

Yokai eyes met yokai eyes as Rikuo stared at his grandfather seriously this time. "You are speaking in riddles. Why don't you just tell everything you know?" he was close to snapping at him which is a surprise since he always tried to maintain his cool demeanor.

"Those are the only things I know because she passed away before she could tell everything. Like I have said, the enemies are not as formidable as the Nue but they are tricky. One moment of neglect and it would cost a high price. I'm talking from experience here. We fought their kind for a short amount of time but they proved to be foxier than the others."

Rikuo leaned away and gave a stiff nod. "Have a good night, old man."

Nurarihyon blinked and shrugged before he decided to go to bed.

.

.

.

As if nothing happened to her at all, Tsurara woke up the next day with her cheerful attitude which made the others sigh with relief. They still could not get it out of their head – the other side of a yuki-onna.

"Good morning, Rikuo-sama," she chirped with that jovial smile as she delivered him his tea.

Day Rikuo smiled back as well. "Morning too, Tsurara. How are you feeling?" he asked.

She clapped her hands once. "Great!"

"You still should take it easy," he advised as the rest joined them for breakfast already. He turned to Kuro. "Kuro, I think I can declare it safe and you can go back to watching over Torii if you like. I noticed she is very fond of you."

There were a couple of teasing remarks coming from the other yokai as they gave Kuro a look. "Wooo – so Kuro is interested in someone?" Kejoro asked with her ever sweet smile.

Kuro withstood all of it as he tried to present an impassive face which miserably failed because he turned a bit red much to Ao's delight. "Who would even think that Kuro could blush like a human?" he roared in laughter.

Kubinashi set his tea down and nodded. "Indeed. I guess there is a first time for everything, don't you think so, Kuro?"

Unable to defend himself, Kuro stood up with a comical expression of an irate yokai. "Ao you are just jealous that someone finds me more interesting than you."

Rikuo shook his head at the commotion and risked Tsurara a glance to see her cheerfully laughing with the rest. He sighed. He supposed he was more used to this side of her so he was really worried she might suddenly change.

He resumed eating his breakfast. "By the way, Tsurara, what time will you be going to the district?"

Tsurara scratched her head. "The usual time, I go there after school remember?" she turned to Rikuo. "I'm really sorry I will not be participating with the Kiyo Cross Squad activities."

He nodded, unable to speak since he was chewing on his food. To his surprise, he was yanked by the collar and dragged away from the group as he, Ao and Tsurara were running towards school. "We are going to be late," she said and he realized she was the one who dragged him away. Well, that is something he appreciated about Tsurara. Although she recognized him as master of all spirits, it doesn't stop her to speak her mind when she thought it was necessary. Like that fight against the tanuki and Yozusume, like that fight against Tsuchigomo. She was straightforward when it comes to her desire to fight alongside him, to protect him.

"Eh? Oikawa-san, why are you dragging Rikuo-kun?" Torii asked in a puzzled expression when she spotted them.

Tsurara immediately released Rikuo and gave Torii an uncertain smile. Rikuo realized she wasn't aware that his friends knew about their identities already. "The Kiyo Cross Squad knew about us already. They found out," he whispered.

Tsurara swallowed before waving her hand comically. "A pleasant morning, Torii."

Torii smiled brightly. "How are you feeling? Rikuo-kun said you were feeling sick lately."

Tsurara forced a small laugh. "I'm fine. I'm fine now. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was waiting for Maki."

The three nodded. "I see, then we'll go ahead?" Rikuo asked.

"Ano, what was Monk-kun's real name?" she asked. "I realized it was impolite of me to call him Monk-kun when he has a real name so…"

"Kurotabou," Ao answered with a small snicker when he spotted Kuro nearby.

Torii bowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

Rikuo cleared his throat. "Ah, Torii, is it alright if you keep his identity secret? I mean you know what I told you guys in the rooftop yesterday."

His friend smiled reassuringly. "Of course." She turned to Tsurara. "I'm glad you are doing alright now, Oikawa-san. We were planning to pay you a visit actually."

Which had its benefit, Rikuo thought, knowing this plan was Kiyo's idea. He wanted to see yokai. He supposed his friend does not know when to give up, making it his life's mission to see and investigate yokai sightings.

"Uh, thank you?" Tsurara once again said with a hesitant smile.

"Oh, Oikawa-san, you're doing alright now?" Maki arrived and gave her a quick glance. "That's a relief."

"Yes. Shall we go then?" Tsurara said, feeling uncomfortable that she's being subjected to a conversation like this.

Maki whispered close to Torii. "I wonder who Rikuo really likes. I mean, he seems to have a crush on Kana but he spends most of his time with Tsurara and they often disappear together although now that we know about it, I think it had to do with the yokai stuff."

"I think Rikuo might like Tsurara more," Torii spoke and nodded sagely as if she had just given the best idea.

Maki glanced at her friend. "What made you say so?"

Torii had a thoughtful look on her face before she sighed. "Just my hunch. How is Kana holding up?"

Her friend sighed. "I honestly cannot tell. She seemed confused."

"The woe of falling in love with a yokai…" Torii muttered to herself which was thankfully unheard by her friend.

.

.

.

Tsurara wondered why Kana had been giving her short glances ever since they arrived. Though it is nothing hostile, it still bothered her. She had been gone for a few days and the people around her are really acting differently.

She waved her hand goodbye as Rikuo entered his class and she proceeded to the classroom next door when she bumped into Rikuo's teacher who had often wondered what her relationship with Rikuo is. But just like Rikuo's teacher from before, Mana that is, she assumed that the two are into a relationship.

"Sorry ma'am," she said and bowed before she ran off to Ao who was waiting patiently for her. It had become a double responsibility for Ao to look after Rikuo and Tsurara during daytime while Rikuo, the yokai one, would take over at night time.

"Ao, Ienaga-san is somehow acting strange," she said as they walked inside their classroom. "What do you think happened?"

Ao glanced at her. "I have no idea."

"I see," she nodded and sat near the window. Ao sat behind her and the class started not long after. But for Tsurara, memories of her short fight against Kari came rushing back.

"_Neve was the one who killed your mother," Kari said as he defended himself from her ice blade. "You're too weak to call yourself the head guard so don't sound so proud about it." The man continued with a scoff._

He had just insulted her strength and ability and she will not forgive him for that. Not only him but the blond too.

There are still too many things she doesn't really know – such as the events that led to her mother's death. And those people who attacked her a few days ago knew something about it. She had been deep in thought even after the class was over and Ao had to distract her by patting her shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Rikuo-sama is already waiting outside. You were supposed to be the one fetching him right?" Ao asked and gave her a worried glance. Is there a need to tell her that just a moment ago, the classroom was almost frozen?

"Oh, let's go then," she said cheerfully and grabbed her bag. Comically, she cried when she realized she hasn't brought their lunchbox and she immediately ran towards her master with her usual comical tears. "I'm so sorry Rikuo-sama, I forgot our lunchboxes."

"Ah, it's alright I guess?" he said and glanced at the surrounding. "Tsurara, did you do something? I felt your yokai aura spike up earlier." His eyes betrayed his worry.

Shocked, it was only that time that she realized the cold in the classroom. Confused, she looked at him and bowed. "I think I did that unconsciously. I'm sorry."

He patted her shoulder and smiled. "Be careful next time. Let's go, the rest of the Kiyo group are waiting for us upstairs."

The three of them walked together in silence before Tsurara asked the question she asked Ao earlier. "Did something happen to Ienaga-san? She was acting strange."

Rikuo forced a smile. "Nothing happened. She must still be adjusting over the fact that the three of us are yokai."

"Oh," she decided that the reason was acceptable so she only nodded. Upon reaching the rooftop, Shima immediately jumped in glee at the sight of Tsurara whom he adores.

"Oikawa-san!"

"Hello," she gave a small wave of the hand. "I see you guys are all doing good."

"With Rikuo and Oikawa-san, the Kiyo group is now complete and – " he gave Rikuo a good glance " – it means we are going to investigate your house for some yokai!"

"Hiii?"

"It would be more fun with Yura around," Tsurara commented, having established a good rapport with the omniyouji. Too bad Yura had to stay in Kyoto as one who is next to succeed the Keikan house. Tsurara smiled at them and graciously declined the offer to join the group. "I've a part time-job this afternoon so I won't be able to participate."

"Me too."

Tsurara turned to her master and arched a single brow. "Eh? You'd be busy tonight?" she asked, unaware of the silent agreement among the hyakki that she is to be watched over.

Rikuo forced a smile. "Not really but I have some stuffs to do," he turned to his friends. "I really can't allow you to go investigate at the house right now."

But Kiyo is not to be deterred. "C'mon Rikuo, just once," he insisted.

Rikuo was debating over his decision when Tsurara leaned closer to him. "Master, I think you should just agree for once. It's not too bad to let them do as they please though I really doubt they would see much of our friends."

The action earned some misunderstanding from their friends as Maki smirked. "So, you two are really dating eh? What's with the secrecy?"

Confused, Tsurara stared at Maki before her face heat up in a blush. "Ehhh? It's not what you think," she defended. "I was merely telling him to agree." _Though it really does not sound bad if we're dating,_ her inner self told.

"Oh."

She gave them a slanted smile. "Uh, Ienaga-san, are you alright? You've been mostly quiet," she turned her attention to Kana who forced a smile, not knowing how to face Rikuo and Tsurara after yesterday.

She raised her hands a little. "I'm fine. Please don't mind me being quiet here," she said uncomfortably. Respecting her words, no one asked further. The rest of the day went like any normal days and soon, Tsurara left for Nishikigoi where she was greeted with such warmth. And well, tears.

"Onee-san, we're so glad to see you are alright," Nobu explained. They all bowed down much to Tsurara's astonishment but inside she felt delighted that this group cared for her and treated her as one member of the family. "We are so sorry we weren't there."

"I'm alright now and there is no way you could have known that something bad would happen to me so let's not delve into it, okay?" she said merrily, not wanting to worry them. "I'm really touched with your concern but please don't blame yourselves."

The so-called Tsurara clan wiped their tears as Tsurara wore over her apron and started working while the brothers stood and watched before one commented.

"She looked like Setsura-san all the way but perhaps what sets her apart from her mother is her buoyant attitude which had already infected the entire district. One would never think she is a yuki-onna at first glance. A yuki onna is supposedly one who exudes cold and bitter aura but she, how do I put it? Her aura is always warm and beguiling." They nodded in agreement to what was just pointed out.

"We have to do our best to protect Tsurara-san and not to disappoint her."

"I definitely agree."

Like always, night came and it was time for Tsurara to go home and though they insisted that they accompany her, she graciously declined once more, not wanting to put them in harm's way if ever the enemies are back. And that was how she ended walking in the streets, alone at night but with her guard up. Her senses were alert as she walked on the lonely street. And that was when she saw him there, leaning on a nearby tree along the side of the road, his arms crossed together.

He smirked at the surprise look on her face as he jumped down from the tree and took a few strides towards her figure which was silhouetted against the light from the post. "Yo."

"Master Rikuo!" she exclaimed, her voice hinted with a mixture of surprise, confusion and excitement. "Have you come to fetch me again?" she asked innocently.

Night Rikuo gave her a short glance. "Something like that. How did your work go?" he asked as they walked side by side. It was like the first time he fetched her, only this time – it wasn't snowing. And he did not bring an umbrella.

A warm smile curved her lips. "I feel grateful," she admitted, her heart swelling with happiness. Night Rikuo turned to her when she stopped and he raised his brow. Tsurara clasped her hands together as the wind blew its breath towards her face, her scarf dancing with it and so is her beautiful hair. Minus the snow, she truly is still an embodiment of a yuki-onna, one with ethereal beauty. Rikuo silently drank in the sight of beauty that was always beside him. Oblivious of how she looked like, she spoke once more. "They truly accepted me."

Pulling her hand, they started walking. "I wouldn't be surprised. You've got quite a charm," he said in his usual detached voice but it was his eyes that belied whatever he felt – a sincere admission that he, too, was charmed by her. "Let's go take a walk."

"At this time of the night?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. Let's visit the shop," he said, referring to the district given to the cat clan. "Or do you have anything else to do?"

She slowly shook her head, still oblivious of the fact that he wasn't letting go of her hand. At least until they reached a crowded area and noticed how some were looking at them with envy. Some yokai.

"Would you look at them? They make quite a pair, don't you think?"

Not sure whom they were talking about, Tsurara looked around only to find them staring at her and her face heated up. Much as she is aware of her own feelings for Rikuo, she isn't so hopeful that a romantic relationship would occur between them. She can make her mother as the primary example. Setsura often told her how she had an unrequited love but it never stopped her from loving him still. Perhaps, that's how she would end too. After all, Rikuo seemed to like Kana a lot.

At the realization, she gasped as her free hand flew to her mouth, making Rikuo stop to look at her with a quirked brow. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't tell me…" she started but trailed off. She seriously needed to talk with Kana. Perhaps this was the reason why she was so quiet earlier.

"Tell what?" he asked as they rounded another corner.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Where exactly are we going?"

Without looking back at her, he answered. "At the Neko District. Let's celebrate your recovery (AN: Sorry, I forgot the name of that particular district.)," he slowly said. "You ought to have a break."

"But Master Rikuo, you still have a class – " she swallowed whatever protest she was about to say more when he challenged her with a single look. She sighed. "Alright but we should head home immediately."

"Rikuo-sama!" the head of the Neko district greeted as they entered the pub and not a few seconds later, a lot of male yokai were now giving Tsurara an awed and interested look while she felt uncomfortable. All throughout though, Rikuo never left her side as he drank with such comfort, one arm almost draped around her shoulder – an action which did not go unnoticed by the one who leads the district.

"I thought your woman was the one you brought before?" one asked in a whisper which was heard by Tsurara nonetheless.

"But this one is a babe," one asked. "Say Onee-san, what type of yokai are you?"

"Ice?" she answered with a slanted smile. Who did Rikuo bring here? She sighed heavily. It must be Kana. Just the thought of it made her heart feel heavy. She really is nothing special. She always ended up second. Even during the Matoi part years ago, she thought she was the first one who would have performed that technique with him, it turned out she's second from Zen. Her mind drifted – perhaps the reason why she always ends up the second is because she is not yet strong and worthy enough no matter what she does.

"Cool. So you're an ice yokai." The question broke her quiet musing and she was once again forced to smile at them.

"Uhuh."

"C'mon, stop badgering her and allow her to enjoy a little," Rikuo spoke with a smirk. "Everyone – this is Tsurara, a Yuki-Onna. This introduction is for those who might not know her still."

Many raised their hands in unison and spoke in chorus. "We don't. nice to meet you, yuki-onna."

Tsurara does not know how to react so she waved her hand with an unsure look on her face. But it did not take long before she was comfortable in their company and she laughed and drank with them. Not really one who can withstand strong drinks, she later on dozed off while at the same time forgetting her sudden uncertainties and insecurities. It was midnight when Rikuo decided that they head home.

"She's your head guard right?" the leader of the district asked and glanced at the beautiful yokai.

"Yes."

"You don't usually bring women here and she's the second one you've brought," he commented. "But this one seemed dear to you as you treat her with gentleness so very unlike you." The comment came when he watched Rikuo pick her up in a bridal style and started walking off. He did not fail to notice how he treated her with utmost care despite how subtle he tried to make it look.

Not really bothering to explain, the master of all spirits walked away while leaving a simple line. "She's special." Too bad, Tsurara had not heard that which would probably lessen her worries.

.

.

.

Many thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry, I couldn't type down your names but nevertheless, I am very thankful for leaving such reviews. To Konan03, I would have loved to chat with you but sadly, I don't have a deviant account. Have to log out now since I'm very, very sleepy. I lacked sleep the past two nights.

Take care everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It is so stupid of me and if it weren't for _chessvain_ pointing that out, I would not know about one detail I overlooked so for that I apologize and thank you very much _chessvain_. For the purpose of the story, let's just say that Kiyo does not remember the face of yokai Rikuo from when he was saved before. Just for this one, let us put it that way and sorry, sorry, sorry for overlooking that detail. He will remember it in no time. I promise. Thanks to the following: _, ELISA ,chessvain,Lonely Athena, KoNan03, cassisintegra, FeuWitch, Dark-Cho, C., seth12619, and Mayonaka No Sasayaki._

_FeuWitch –_ thanks for the suggestion and I'll keep that in mind while I decide on what to do with her.

warning: A bit OOC at the latter part.

Disclaimer: Nura doesn't belong to me.

Tsurara jumped in glee when she was able to win that particular round of spar against the Arawashi clan. It had been days past since things returned to normal. Tsurara continued her daily routines, waking his master every morning, serving him tea and going to Nishikigoi every afternoon to help the Arawashi clan with whatever help she could provide. And unknown to the Nura Clan, she had been taught a lot of fighting styles ever since she started taking over the district. And with her mind finally at peace, she can now admit to herself that she was caught off guard during her fight against those yokai. And not to mention that one of them is different.

"You seem to have improved even more, Onee-san," Goru commented.

The yuki onna set her weapon down and accepted the drink she was offered. "I have to improve more. As head guard of the Third Master, I cannot allow myself to experience being so helpless again," she admitted. After a few days and she can finally talk about it with ease.

"Tsurara-san, if you don't mind me asking, who are they?" Katashi questioned as the rest gathered around her.

For a quick moment, her eyes promised vengeance but that was carefully masked away. "They are yokai from the west. That's all I know about them and the fact that they are targeting me for revenge. As long as it does not harm Master Rikuo, I think I will be fine by it."

The Arawashi brothers looked at each other before Taichi whispered close to Nobu. "You think she knows that the Third is always around?"

Nobu shook his head. "I don't think she does. The Third is always masking his presence." A sly grin worked on his face before he turned to Tsurara. "Tsurara-san, how's it going with you and the Third?" The brothers rarely step out from their district and only made it a point to visit Ukiyue Town for important reasons. One time, a few days ago, Nobu heard quite a rumor around the Neko district – involving their very own Tsurara-san and their Master. It was really interesting listening to it, especially when they described how the Master treated her with utmost care, seen only from a guy who shares a deep feeling for someone. He wondered if their onee-san knew about it as well and only pretends she doesn't.

The question made Tsurara blink at them in confusion before her face turned into a shade of red. "W-Why are you asking me that?"

Nobu chuckled. "Nothing. I thought there was something going on between you two. You're very lucky to win his favor."

Tsurara scratched her head. "People have started jumping into conclusions lately," she spoke softly. "But there is really nothing going on between us."

Their eyebrows quirked, telling her they don't believe any of it. Katashi asked another question. "But don't you like him?"

Tsurara made a face. "I adore him alright but that's that. Master Rikuo likes someone else," she said in a dejected manner, missing the teasing looks shared by the brothers. But still, it was Tsurara's honesty, her vigor in life that always made them so appreciative of her. She raised her head and looked up. "But I don't think it matters. I'll continue serving him more than anything else and that is why I cannot allow anyone to make bait of me."

Katashi patted the top of her head affectionately. "You're really a nice yokai." They will leave it to her to discover that their Master is always watching out for her albeit secretly.

.

.

.

Even the Nura household had caught the rumors when Kejouro went to town once. And because of that, Tsurara had been subjected to some teasing remarks which she does not understand. Kejouro could be very good with words that would leave you confused and puzzled – especially when you're as naïve as Tsurara. Everyone else knew how the Night Rikuo came home with a drunk Tsurara in his arms and nights following that, he would quietly make sure she arrived at Nishikigoi unharmed as well as when she walked home. He never did show himself to her again to avoid raising some sort of suspicion on her part as everyone else knew how Tsurara had wanted to prove herself worthy and capable.

But unknown to the Yuki-Onna, everyone worries about her and her unconscious leak of power. She isn't aware herself but when she's thinking too much of getting stronger, of wanting to protect her master, of her fight against the yokai of the west, her surrounding get's chilly without her noticing it.

In school, Tsurara was debating whether to talk to Ienaga or not when her thoughts were distracted by the entrance of hyper human boy.

"Have you heard of the latest news about yokai?" Kiyo asked with excitement as he ran into the room where his friends were already gathered. He looked at Rikuo and cried comically. "You really should help us confirm it."

The usual reaction came when Rikuo staggered back in hesitance. "Hii?"

Not bothering about his obvious protest, Kiyo started with the story. "It is said that in Izu, a yokai lives in the Joren waterfalls. There are various stories claiming the existence of the yokai that lives there – a Jorogumo." His eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked up at the ceiling comically while trying to imagine himself meeting a yokai of such legend. He turned to them once again. "It is said that her victims are bound in spider silk while distracted."

Apparently terrified, Maki tried to reject the invitation to go there. "Hearing it from you makes me not want to go there all the more."

Torii nodded her head in agreement. "That's right. It sounds creepy and I've had enough dealings with troubles brought by yokai." She did not speak with malice as she tried to remember how she almost died years ago.

"I wouldn't want to go too," Kana spoke and clasped her hands together. "I don't think I can take any more danger."

Kiyo looked disappointed even when Shima rejected the idea too. Apparently, he seemed the only human excited to deal with yokai stuff and the danger that goes along with it. To his surprise, Tsurara volunteered out of the goodness of her heart.

"I can accompany you."

"Ehhhh?" Shima and Rikuo shared the same reaction as they stared at Tsurara like she had lost her mind.

Shrugging, she stood up. "It's not so bad," she said. _I can also test myself against her. I need to see how much I have improved without master ever knowing about it._

"But Tsurara – "

"I can handle this," she promised, prompting the young master to pull her away from the group. He held both her shoulders and stared directly at her.

"Don't be so pompous just lowering your guard so easily," he berated in a serious tone much to Tsurara's surprise. "Do you even realize that the enemies are after you?"

When she did not respond, Rikuo shook her. "I cannot let you go there. They might – "

_Give it a rest._

Rikuo found himself face to face with his yokai self. The yokai one was giving off that permanent smirk as he stared at his human self. _Just let her go. "Can't you see the determined look in her eyes?"_

"_But if I do, what if she's –" _

"_We wouldn't allow that,, right? __**I **__wouldn't allow that." He spoke with so much emphasis._

"_Izu is far from this town. It takes days to travel there," he argued. _

"_Even so, are you going to crush the spirit of the yuki-onna who has found a good way to check on her improvement?" he challenged. "And you can't seriously leave Tsurara under the care of your human friend, could you?"_

_He sighed in defeat._

"Alright," he conceded both to Tsurara and his yokai form.

"Master?" Tsurara asked with confusion.

"I will go with you and Kiyo."

The yuki onna's face brightened visibly as she leaned closer to the human Rikuo. "Really?"

"Yes. Let us get back inside before the guys starts assuming things again," he said and pulled her back inside. He turned to Kiyo. "Alright, I will go with you and Tsurara."

Maki grinned. "Are you jealous that Kiyo may take her away?"

With face flushing red, Rikuo defended himself much to his yokai's self amusement from within. "No, that's not it!" he almost yelled in embarrassment, not realizing how it affected two girls. Kana's face lit up, color returning back to her almost ashen face while Tsurara only forced a smile, hiding her pain. "Tsurara is my responsibility."

_You could have said it in another way,_ his yokai self sneered.

He ignored him and stared at Kiyo. "I don't know if ever the time comes when you learn your lessons, Kiyo," he spoke in an uncharacteristic tone. "Many times, you have put the group into danger due to your insistence and desire to have a glance at even a single yokai. Let this be the last one." With that said, he left, his jaw fixed.

He is annoyed because Kiyo is causing unnecessary trouble by dragging Tsurara along with him. How many times will his friend be caught in yokai affair before he ever learns?

"Rikuo-kun…?"

The soft voice made him look back to see Kana who followed him worriedly. He schooled his expression. "K-Kana."

"Are you alright?"

Scratching his head, he nodded. "Ah, yes. It's just that I cannot simply allow Tsurara to go there without anyone to look after her."

Although jealous, Kana nodded. "Why is that?"

Rikuo turned fully. "I'm sorry but many times, you and the rest were always caught up in yokai affairs and I don't wish for that to happen again so please understand if I don't tell you any of it."

"But – "

"Yo Rikuo! Torii and Maki and Shima changed their minds!" Kiyo shouted from the door, forgetting that just a moment ago, Rikuo scolded him.

"Then I would come too," Kana said hastily and held Rikuo's arms. "I'll come because I know it would be safe with you around."

Confused, Rikuo managed a small nod. "A-Ah."

Tsurara stood a distance away from Torii and Maki who were peering at the door with Kiyo. To see Kana and Rikuo holding hands confirmed her suspicion that he really liked Kana a lot. The knowledge of it pained her heart but she quickly ignored it. Her life is to serve Rikuo. That is her purpose in life and she should not hope for more.

.

.

.

"Kyaa!" exhausted, the group rested under a tree exactly near the falls where a Jorogumo is rumored to exist. Only Kiyo was left with enough strength to stand at the foot of the falls.

"Look here guys, they say that the first man ever taken was taken from here and pulled underwater."

"Are you suicidal?" Maki grumbled.

"The feel of the water in your skin is refreshing," before they knew it, Kana was standing at the water too, giving them a bright smile, having regained her hope that Rikuo likes her.

"Even Kana…" Torii said before she decided to join her friends in the water. A few seconds later, Shima and Maki followed. Rikuo was somehow affected by their excitement so he stood up as well.

'Aren't you going to join us?" he turned to his attendant who was remaining under the shade.

"I'd be fine here, Master."

Noticing how she had been acting weirdly, he walked towards her and bent down a little to study her. "Is something bothering you? You've been mostly quiet."

She forced a laugh and waved him off. "What are you saying master? I'm just a bit tired and I'm pretty sure I will – " to Rikuo's surprise, ice blades were thrown from her towards his direction only to land on silk threads that were creeping towards Rikuo's feet.

Tsurara immediately stood up to check on the others but found them suddenly gone. "What the – "

"We contracted the Jorogumo's assistance upon learning of your plan to travel here," a voice said from out of nowhere and a black shadow somehow appeared and knocked Rikuo towards the water.

"Master!"

Before Rikuo could respond, he was pulled down as well and Tsurara looked around as anger pulsated on her veins. "Show yourself, yokai of the west."

"Sasha and Neve will make sure to return them after we have a long talk, Tsurara," the beautiful yokai appeared from the shadows. She smiled kindly. "We needed distraction to get your master's attention from you. I believe you still remember my name?"

The Yuki-Onna stared at her hardly. This is her fault. She really should not have dragged her master here. Noticing the calculating look from her, the yokai spoke. "Rest assured that your friends and master will not be harmed even though Neve is there. Sasha will make sure of it."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, alert. "Make sure you return them safely first before I will agree to this talk and not a single mistake, Teidi, or I will not hesitate to go all out against you. This will not be like the first time we fought."

For a moment, Teidi stared at her, baffled at the cold tone before she smiled. "So, has the sleeping tigress awakened or not yet? A yuki-onna could truly be formidable once provoked." She turned to the tree where her companion is standing there. "Kari, send words to the Jorogumo to release them and bring them back here."

"If you say so."

Tsurara bided her time, planning while Teidi decided to speak. "Have you heard of the sealed yokai in the north?"

"What about it?"

"It is for that reason that we wish you to reawaken your real strength as the yuki-onna." To Tsurara's shock, Teidi bowed a little. "I apologize if we hurt you on our first meeting but it is necessary so we could see how strong you truly are. Neve is different though."

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called the moment they resurfaced and he sighed in relief when she was unscathed.

"Stay where you are," Teidi ordered crisply, her shadows threatening to harm all of them if they disobey. "Yuki-onna, we are not enemies."

"Says the yokai who is willing to harm them upon disobedience," Tsurara sneered. "What are you trying to say now, Teidi?"

"First, if it serves our purpose, I won't hesitate to harm anyone who comes our way. Now back on topic, the sealed yokai in the north – even though sealed by your mother, is now gaining back its strength to break free from the seal. His minions have sacrificed all of the yuki-onna residing there, weakening the seal. It is you who could seal him back."

"You expect me to believe that?" Tsurara scoffed.

Teidi wore a mysterious smile. "Not at all." She turned to Rikuo this time. "Your grandfather told you, hasn't he? That the sign is the first snow fall."

"How did you know about that?" Rikuo asked dangerously this time.

She waved him off. "It doesn't matter how I knew about it. But if that yokai awakens, Tsurara is the first target. He will come at those who sealed him. I will come talk to you once more, Tsurara, when Nurarihyon talks to the two of you since he went there to confirm it himself." She vanished followed by Sasha and Kari. Neve was left behind and gave Tsurara a loathed look.

"Tch, I still won't forgive your bloodline," she spat and to satisfy her lust for Tsurara's blood she sent a wind attack like last time but Tsurara managed to freeze the air around her and creating a shield.

"I really do not give a damn about it," she admitted. "I have no recollection about my past except for a few and I know little of my mother's death. All of that is irrelevant to me now but if you ever hurt my friends and especially my boss, then I will not hesitate to fight you once more. Don't forget that you're not the only one capable of fighting."

It was like seeing that darker side of Tsurara once more and Rikuo could not help but blink as he listened to the exchanged filled with loathe and anger between the two. Neve only scoffed before she vanished as well.

Even when they were all gone, Tsurara remained guarded, her expression stern as she looked at them. "Are you all alright?" she asked, momentarily forgetting where they are.

Confused at the shift in personality, everyone nodded. Rikuo gathered his bearings before he turned to the others. His eyes were fixed on Kiyo. "I supposed you had your lessons clear?"

"W-Well…"

"Do remember that we are not always around to protect any of you," he stated, sounding upset before he walked towards Tsurara. "And you better revert back to your old self as well, Tsurara," he whispered when he was side by side with her. "I don't fancy seeing the darker side of you more than anything else. I prefer to have the jovial yuki-onna."

With that, he went to pick his bag and hung it over his shoulder. "We are leaving and no arguments follow," he emphasized, waiting for no answer from them. Kana immediately followed with Maki, Shima and Kiyo while Tsurara was left stunned.

"…alright?"

She blinked and found Torii looking at her worriedly.

"Eh?"

"I was asking if you're alright. You're spacing out," she remarked and held her hand. "Your hand is so cold. Let's follow them before any more trouble arise."

"Uh, right."

Their journey back home was filled with silence and tension. Even when Tsurara and Rikuo were left altogether while night started to take over, no one dared utter a word. At least until Tsurara broke the silence as they stood in front of the mansion's gate.

"Master?" she whispered with uncertainty.

"What is it?" Rikuo looked over his shoulder only to find the yuki-onna bowing her head in apology.

"I am so sorry for putting us all in trouble earlier. It is my fault for not listening to your advice and because of that, I had everyone else almost harmed," she spoke hastily. "This makes me unworthy of being your head guard."

"When did I ever say you're unworthy of being the head guard, Tsurara?" the tone shifted as night Rikuo appeared in lieu of the human Rikuo. He leaned on the nearby wall and studied her carefully under his scrutinizing eyes. She remained bowing, refusing to look at him.

"I am ashamed of my display of such behavior earlier and I apologize for that too," she continued as though he did not speak there. "I know they are after me and I know I will be risking all of your friends should I go there but I insisted, ignoring all the risks. I promise I will not act recklessly again."

He was unaware that tears were welling up her eyes, one reason why she refused to look at him even though he had turned into his yokai self. Her emotions are now in jumble ever since she was attacked, ever since she realized that Kana is the woman he liked.

"I always wanted to get stronger so as not to get in your way when you fight. And I never wanted to be used as bait to lure you," she admitted. "I wanted to become strong so that I can fight alongside you and so I risked going there to check if I could fight a Jorogumo on my own, to see how far I have improved."

To her shock, she was pulled towards him as he pressed her head against his chest. "You are strong and I know for a fact you can defeat a Jorogumo on your own. You don't have to apologize." It's because he had seen her train on her own, with the Arawashi brothers that he knew she had improved so much.

"But Master, you were upset earlier," she argued while she tried to raise her head to look at him but he wouldn't allow it. She felt his hold tightened a little before he answered.

"I was upset," he admitted. "Only because something might have happened to you while we were caught. All of you are important to me and I won't risk any of you to be harmed. While I have the ability to protect, I'll be the one doing that job and not you, Tsurara. You only have to lend your power to me."

He glanced upwards and continued. "That darker side of you – the one that fights with no mercy, I don't think that suits you so you have to overcome that one. No one has told you but your power is leaking."

She pulled away from him and smiled while she used the back of her hands to wipe her tears. "Thank you so much, Master. I will not disappoint you again." she bowed two times before she ran to the house with her face flushing red. It took her willpower alone not to show how embarrassed she felt when he pulled her close to him. He doesn't need to know how he affected her there.

"Oh, Tsurara, your face is all red," Kejoro teased just as Tsurara arrived at the backyard.

"Eh?" she held her face in panic while the few yokai who had been watching secretly from earlier hooted a laugh at Tsurara's expense, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Tsurara hiding her flushed face. From where he was perched, Rikuo could not help but smirk as they made fun of the yuki-onna.

"Let me warn you, Teidi, I don't give a damn about your real purpose but don't ever endanger her. You have caused enough damage by almost killing her and causing a crack in her personality," he stated.

Said yokai appeared from the shadows. "I'm impressed you were able to sense my presence," she commended admirably. A blade was pointed next to her throat even while Rikuo was not looking at her.

"Whatever your battle is, do not involve her," he threatened, his golden eyes filled with murderous intent when he turned to look at her. Teidi smirked a little as a shadow of a blade crept from behind Rikuo but the Nura head vanished right in front of her eyes when she thought she had made her point. He appeared behind her back and deflected an attack coming from the hidden yokai.

Teidi manipulated her shadow once more to strike but like earlier, he vanished and appeared behind Kari's back and was about to cut him down if not for Teidi using her shadow as a shield to protect her companion before she sighed.

"Okay, you made your point, Nura Rikuo," she conceded. "You truly are a formidable opponent. But I am afraid I cannot grant your request about not involving her because this battle is all about her, me, Neve, Sasha, Kari and the two others waiting for our return. I'm merely supporting the elemental yokai in this fight against the man who slaughtered all of them in the past. Tsurara is the only one left of the yuki-onna. Everyone else was defeated and sacrificed to weaken the barrier. This is something she cannot escape from, Nura Rikuo. We'll talk again next time."

She vanished into the darkness of the night and Rikuo was left there pondering about it for a second before he risked a glance at his subordinates all sharing a good laugh with Tsurara. Well, all he has to do then is to stand by her. He will not let that smile vanish from her face. He'll do everything within his power.

"Rikuo."

He looked down to see his grandfather smoking with his pipe while he too watched Tsurara laughing with the others. The Third Master jumped down and stood alongside the older man. "Old man, what have you gathered?"

There was a regretful look that crossed Nurarihyon's face before masked once more. "I figured it out. Those four are not your enemies but they would become so if you get in their way. But that is not the problem. I figured out how Tsurara would fit into this scenario. I figured how Setsura died as well. Call the yuki-onna. We have a long discussion coming ahead. All of your Hyakki as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer applies.

.

.

Silence hung in the air as the meeting room was filled with the presence of high-ranking yokai that belongs to Nurarihyon's Hyakki. They have been told beforehand about the circumstances that led to the death of Setsura. Nurarihyon calmly blew smoke from his pipe as Rikuo entered with the rest of his Hyakki.

"Okay, I see everyone is gathered already," the third leader commented in his yokai form. Kejorou, Ao, Kuro, Kubinashi, Kappa and Tsurara took their respective seats as Rikuo sat beside his grandfather. He noticed how everyone gave Tsurara at least a single glance and although it might not mean anything, he felt troubled a little. Normally, no one paid attention to his Hyakki when they gather. They still consider the Third Generation's Hyakki as children despite how many times they have proven their own strength against the enemies they faced in the past.

Immediately, Nurarihyon cut to the chase. "That yokai in the north – is a parasitic yokai."

Only Tsurara and Rikuo shared a knowing look while their companions were looking at the former leader with question. "What yokai in the north?"

He laid his pipe down and crossed his arms together. "Those yokai who attacked you are not actually your enemies but they can treat you as their foe if you don't join them, right Tsurara?"

Tsurara raised her head seriously and those who worked with Setsura before can't help but see her in her daughter's form. It's rare to have a glimpse of a serious Tsurara. "Yes. However, I have no intention of joining them for whatever they came for."

"I figured you would say that. Anyway, it's a parasitic yokai that could transfer from one host to another. The last host he entered upon was the wolf yokai. Like I have said before, Rikuo, they are not that strong but still they are dangerous. There's a major difference between the two."

He stood up. "If you go to that northern part, you'd find quite a wonderful scene. You'd understand when you see it. In the middle stood a mirror-like ice where that yokai was sealed by your mother and we went there to investigate and truthfully, it's weakening and one can feel the yokai's aura strengthening. "

"Why do they want Tsurara?" Rikuo asked.

"Because Tsurara's power is part of this. The yokai of the west – they are all elemental save for that one who uses the shadows. The parasitic yokai never dies. I'm telling you that. It can be sealed but it never dies. It's for Tsurara to find out how her mother played a vital role. But here's something I'd like you to know Tsurara – to help you get prepared for this on in case you are to face that situation too."

Tsurara gave him a questioning look and it appeared as though it was only Tsurara and Nurarihyon in the room at the moment. Rikuo, annoyed at his grandfather for suspending the moment, spoke instead when he understood that look from him. "Oh no. No one is going to die from my Hyakki, old man."

"Eh?" Kejorou turned to Tsurara who remained looking at Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon sighed. "That's not for you to decide, Rikuo. That's for Tsurara to do so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded hotly.

"In the world of yuki-onna, there are those privileged to be acquiring a power superior to their clan. Setsura knew that and she knew her own strength. You know _that_ too right, Tsurara?" he asked casually at the yuki-onna who didn't utter a single word. Rikuo glanced at her and cursed at that shift. How is it that she can easily shift to different personality the past few days? It annoys him to no end to see the jovial yuki-onna vanish and replaced with this stoic persona.

"I do."

Her answer was short and terse. Nurarihyon turned to his personal hyakki. "Our discussion is finished. But I'd like to further talk with Tsurara."

"You're not going to exclude us, old man," Rikuo interjected as the elderly yokai stood and left. Rikuo turned to his Hyakki who were about to leave. "The rest of you remain."

"But – "

"If it involves one of our members, then you have the right to listen to it," he said and frowned when he glanced at Tsurara who remained rooted on her seat. She did not attempt to make any move and she still locked gazes with his grandfather.

Nurarihyon stood up and walked towards her. "Every yokai has a special ability. It's up to you to decide on it."

"You don't mean that's how she died," Tsurara finally spoke carefully and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry. This fight is something you can't escape from. Even if you don't wish to fight alongside those elementals, you will be forced to fight nonetheless when he successfully escapes from the seal. You're the only yuki-onna left alive, Tsurara and everyone was made a sacrifice to weaken that seal."

Tsurara stood up and nodded. "I understand. I'd like to have a moment by myself," she said and turned to her friends and master. "Pardon me."

She fled from the room and Rikuo turned to his grandfather. "I thought this would be a talk where you'll tell us everything. Why do you withhold it?" he demanded.

"I don't but she doesn't want to talk about it. Besides, if you really want to know, you can ask her about it. Tsurara after all is an honest one."

.

.

.

And thus he tried to look for her after an hour only to find her sound asleep. He could guess it's her way of avoiding questions coming from them. So he allowed her what she wanted and went to sleep while the conversation earlier bugged him. He wondered if there is any way to avoid their involvement with those troublesome yokai.

When he awoke that morning, he learned that Tsurara left early and so he walked with Ao towards the school. "Everyone looked troubled one way or another," Ao commented when they were near the school compound.

"You were with my father already right? Were you there during that battle?"

"We were. We were all involved with our own fight. By the time we finished, we learned Setsura's life is hanging on the edge. If you mean to ask me if I knew who killed her, I don't. I'm sorry Master."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to her later."

He shivered a little when he felt the cold chill. "Her power is leaking unconsciously again," Kuro appeared behind them. They both hurried only to find Tsurara sleeping soundly on her desk.

"I wonder what kept her all night," Yura spoke from the door and Rikuo gave his friend a delighted smile. He rarely sees her now. "It's really leaking and I worry about that."

"Yura – when did you arrive?" he asked the onmiyouji.

"Just last night. I'd like to pay you guys a visit then I'd be gone later this afternoon," she said and turned to the yuki-onna. Rikuo needed to remind himself that Yura and Tsurara had formed a bond after the Kyoto incident. Though their friendship would include unnecessary squabbles. "So, what happened to her? Leveling up?"

"Something like that," Rikuo admitted and turned to Ao. "I seriously needed to talk to her about last night."

Yura's head shot up and gave him a weird look. "You and her did something last night?" she asked and Rikuo blinked at her, not getting what she meant until it dawned on him a few seconds later, causing his face to turn beet red to the amusement of Ao.

"It's not what you think!" he said in reproach and gave Yura a half-hearted glare. "Stop jumping into conclusions."

She gave him an innocent look. "W-What did I say? I only…" she trailed and she also blushed in embarrassment. "That did not go out right. I meant to say – did something happen last night?"

"Nothing at – " the three of them were suddenly alert at the unwanted presence around them. Rikuo looked around and found that woman – Neve – standing at the doorway in school uniform.

"A yokai," Yura concluded, prepared to defend.

Tsurara woke at the presence as well and forgot everyone around her. She stood immediately, her chair clattering on the floor and stared at Neve who stared back. "You don't know when to leave me alone," Tsurara coolly spoke.

For her part, Yura thought something was off about the yuki-onna so she gave Rikuo a questioning look.

"Ah! Neve! You didn't tell me she's quite a beauty." The amused statement came from another girl, red in hair and she was actually beaming. Unlike Neve, she wasn't giving a killing intent. She stood beside Neve and waved at them.

"They just keep popping out when they felt like it," Rikuo commented and gave Tsurara a worried glance.

"Neve, you really should learn to smile a lot." The familiar voice belonged to Teidi this time as she appeared as well. She gave them a V sign then patted Neve before she walked towards them. "We apologize."

"You don't happen to have forgotten my warning, do you?" Rikuo asked and stepped beside Tsurara, his left arm holding her shoulder and he immediately pulled away at the freezing cold. He gave her a glance and saw that look once more. Didn't they talk about this last night?

Teidi smiled – perhaps it was the first smile he saw from her. "I haven't. We all started at the wrong foot and it was our mistake. Because of that, you can't seem to trust us. My name is Teidi. The blond one is Neve and the new one is Aki. Kari is just at the hall and the same is true with Sasha."

Though not letting his guard down, he acknowledged the introduction. "You already know two of us here – the other guy is Ao and this is Yura."

"Great," she clapped her hands and turned to Tsurara. She sighed. "I'm really sorry you know. We did not mean to cause this big change around you."

Tsurara sighed and to all their surprise, she slapped her face and a few seconds later, she was now smiling at Rikuo. If Rikuo acknowledged them with his own greeting, then there is no point upping her guard up.

"Ah, Master! I'm so sorry I came ahead of you," she apologized in that girly fashion and she bowed her head a little to the amusement of Teidi and Aki.

"Did she seriously hit herself?" Aki asked when she now stood beside Teidi and watched the scene play out in front of them. Then she sighed. "She doesn't look like the typical yuki-onna."

"Hmm."

"I told you guys you did a wrong approach and now they can't even trust all of you." Aki looked over her shoulder to see Neve still standing there. "I'd like to remind you and tell it to the rest as well – Tsurara is not our enemy and you have to go about this differently. We only have a few months left."

"What's your role on this one?" Rikuo asked Aki.

Aki smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm only a human who saw them before. I've no role here except to give them a few advices – one of which they ignored." She turned to Tsurara and bowed humbly. "It is my deepest apologies that they hurt you. I told them to approach you nicely but in the end, they wanted to test how strong you really are."

Tsurara shot a hostile look, although unnoticed, to Teidi and Neve before she shook her head. She smiled, feeling that this new person somehow is different and she truly felt human. Ah, humans with their compassionate heart. "That doesn't matter now, just make sure not to come across my way." With that, she ignored their protests and turned to the student she hadn't seen for a while. "Yura, you came?"

The onmiyouji smiled. "Yes but I'll be leaving early this afternoon. I just dropped by for a short visit."

Before any of them could talk further, the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their respective room. Rikuo glanced at Tsurara worriedly and the yuki-onna gave him a reassuring smile.

"Once again, I've forgotten about my old self. I'm sorry master. But please don't worry about me. I'll be fine here."

She had always been sincere and honest and he trusted that about her. So he nodded. "But we'll talk later."

"Yes master."

.

.

.

During break, two female stood on the rooftop, one was carefully and secretly studying the other and after a few moments of silence, she couldn't help but voice out her thoughts. "Somehow, you changed," she commented.

Tsurara turned to her and her eyes prodded the onmiyouji to continue. Yura sighed. "Sure, years passed after Kyoto incident and that with the Hundred Tales clan – you matured and wizened from both incidents. But you never truly lost yourself. Earlier, you were different when those yokai appeared. What happened?"

For a moment, Tsurara stared at her before she giggled. "You haven't realized that you also matured, have you?" she retorted and stretched her hands in the air. "We don't even argue anymore like we used to." She stared at the clear sky. "I'm just confused, that's all. And those yokai truly brought out my other self – one that is supposed to be the yuki-onna, the cold and heartless one."

"But you are not heartless," Yura pointed out.

Tsurara gave a grateful smile then looked down at the school building. She could see Kuro from his spot, watching over Torii and she wondered how he too had attached himself to a human that he would request to look after her. She saw Rikuo with the rest of the Kiyo group, all sitting together under a tree. They all looked so carefree, so happy – as if yesterday, they weren't almost eaten by the Jirogomu.

Yura cleared her throat and asked innocently. "What did you and the yokai Rikuo do last night?"

Tsurara glanced at her before her face turned beet red. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled a little.

"I don't know, you tell me, are you and him hitting each other?"

Horrified, Tsurara turned even darker shade of red. "Has your brother influenced your way of thinking too?" she asked back.

Yura gave a gleeful grin. "Not that much. So, you and him…"

"Not you too," she groaned while covering her face. Yura actually chortled, enjoying this shift from her personality. She remained smiling even when Tsurara managed to recover and stare at her. She leaned away from the railing. "He treats you differently than the others, the night demon, I mean." Before Tsurara could ask, she continued as she glanced at her watch. "Well, I'm truly glad you guys are all doing well here. I've got to go meet my brother because we have someplace to go first."

"Eh? You're leaving so soon," Tsurara whined a little.

Yura nodded. "I'll come back again when I find enough time. Let's go down before the others worry about where we wandered to." She waited for Tsurara to catch up to her and as they both descended down, she glanced at those yokai who were huddled in one classroom, looking obviously bored. "They'll be troublesome to deal with. Just take care of yourself around them."

Tsurara merely gave them a sideway glance before shrugging her shoulders. She can't continuously worry her master due to their presence. Yura glanced at her when she acted nonchalantly. "I supposed you can take care of yourself. A real yuki-onna's strength goes beyond what mere yokai perceive of you. Your mother was recorded to be the last user of that technique – the Sacred Art of Ice and the Forbidden Art of Ice power."

Tsurara remained nonchalant about it, not giving away her thoughts even if Yura mentioned two techniques she doesn't want others to know. They finally stepped out and walked towards the Kiyo Squad.

"There you are! We've been looking for both of you!" Kiyo exclaimed in his usual way of speaking.

"Ah, we just had something to talk about," Yura answered and scratched her head a little. "Ah, listen, I have to leave this soon to meet my brother."

"Eh?"

"But we didn't even catch up with the few years that passed by," Kana argued. She secretly felt envious towards Tsurara now – not only does Rikuo worry about her more than the others but she's also closer to Yura now too.

"Yes but I'm pretty sure, we'll have one of those some other time," she glanced at her watch once more. She waved her hand. "Take care guys." She turned to Rikuo in his human form and wondered if there really is going on between him and Tsurara now. "Ja."

Rikuo nodded and walked towards her. "Take care too and thank you, it seems Tsurara looks better than a while ago," he whispered the last part.

"She'll be fine."

.

.

.

Tsurara was walking back home from Nikigoi district. It was her usual routine, making it a point to visit the yokai there every day and help them with the works. At the same time, they train her at least an hour. And she found it helpful, relieving her from her stress.

"Yo."

Surprised, she found him leaning on one tree – in his yokai form. She beamed. "Master!"

He smirked at the lively voice. "Enthusiastic now, are you?"

She nodded as he walked towards her. "Yes. Not only was I happy that Yura came but also because I feel relieved after a short training with the Arawashi brothers. Fetching me again, master?"

He couldn't help but be amused at her air of candor. Sometimes, she really is so oblivious of the things going on around her. But perhaps that's one thing that separated her from the rest of yuki-onna. She had a distinct personality, a personality that stands alone when compared with the ice clan. And he hates the fact that she's losing that distinction – that gradually albeit unconsciously, she is turning into one of those things that truly defines a yuki-onna.

"Something like that. Did you have a nice chat with Yura?" he asked in his detached manner.

"Yes sir." She followed her words with a gleeful nod.

They walked in silence until they turned left. "So, your powers – how will it help them?"

They both stopped at the question. Then Tsurara gave an uncertain smile. "Well…"

His eyes hardened and Tsurara took a step back, thinking he is angry at her. Realizing it, Rikuo's gaze softened but there is still a hard glint there if you look closely. "I know what the old man was implying last night. You are going to throw away your life?"

Stunned, she stared at him with wide eyes. "O-Of course not. But if it's a life meant to be thrown to protect the master, then I will."

That resolve to protect him, even if she's weaker than him. That desire to do something for him and the Hyakki. Not once had she ever thought about her very own life.

"Let's go home, Master," she slowly turned away from him only to feel shocked when he pushed her on the wall, both his arms were now pinning her from two sides. His eyes were hard and angry as he gazed down at her while Tsurara's eyes was filled with surprise and confusion.

"Back when I saved you in Kyoto, I told you this, haven't I?" he slowly spoke the words, his eyes not leaving hers. "I remember telling you that you don't have to protect me anymore."

She gulped. "Am I so insignificant that you do not wish me to protect you when I have the means to do so? Do I only have to become bait to lure you?" she asked, quite angrily, much to Rikuo's surprise especially when she started crying.

He gripped her shoulders tightly now as he wondered how this yuki-onna started to make him lose his temper. The first time he did was when they were all defeated during their arrival in Kyoto and when he thought she died. That was the very first time he felt his anger boil inside him as he carefully laid her down on the ground. Not only was she hurt but his entire Hyakki was defeated then. He felt so powerless even though he knew he was strong.

"Remember this, you are not insignificant if that is what you led yourself to believe. You are one of my trusted subordinates. And I definitely do not want the enemies to keep on using you as a bait against me." His words were delivered in controlled anger. Damn those yokai from the west, coming here and destroying her. "The reason why I don't want you to protect me anymore is because it's the leader's job to protect his subordinates." His eyes sharpened. "Or do you not trust me enough to protect all of you?"

Horrified at the question, Tsurara shook her head vehemently. "No! You don't understand…" she trailed off. She blinked back her tears. "Master, we protect each other. You also said that before. The burden of protecting someone does not rest primarily on the leader. It's a burden shared by leader and subordinates. You seem to have this kind of mutual understanding with the rest of the hyakki…except me. I know of the times you followed me after what happened to me. I first thought it was just imagination on my part that I felt your presence somewhere. I brushed it off. But it would appear to be true…why can't you trust me enough to know that I can protect myself as well. I want to protect you. That's all I ever want. I don't want to be protected by you if it means putting you in danger and involving our family in a fight where you're not part of it to begin with."

He released her shoulders but still kept her locked on the wall by his two arms on either side of her head. "I know your strength and I know you can fight strongly too. You think I do not know of it? You say you want to protect me. But do you not realize that I want to protect all of you too? Especially you?"

Great, he was forced to say the words he wanted to keep to himself. And what does he get for that? A confused look. "Eh?"

"You are very important to me – more than you'll ever know, so don't throw away your life so easily even if it means protecting me. I'm definitely not going to forgive you if you do that. If you did, it only means I'm still not strong enough to protect the one dearest to me. Let's go." He pulled her hand and they walked away in an awkward silence. Tsurara does not know how to react to his words while Rikuo, the night demon who defeated the Nue, felt like he had spilled more than what he should have. But if there's anything to thank for, it's Tsurara's naïveté, interpreting his words as his kind way of saying she's just as important as the hyakki. He couldn't help but wonder if the woman will ever realize it.

They haven't both realized how they walked hand in hand as he held her protectively. So much for the cool and detached yokai that he was known for. This yuki-onna brought out his gentle side.

.

.

.

Fluffy on the latter part. So sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I truly hope after more than a week of waiting, this did not come as a disappointment. I thank those all who reviewed and I'm sorry to not put your names here but I know you know who you guys are. I promise to acknowledge all your names in the next update. I'm in a rush. FeuWitch, sorry for not keeping up with my promise about updating last sat.

Take care everybody.


	6. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry that I will not be able to update my fics following the end of Reclaimed Love. I will be in a three-month hiatus starting today due to some important reasons. In the off chance that I might be able to create an update, I will be asking author whittney to post my update for me. I really apologize for this. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed my latest updates. My stories will not be abandoned and I'll definitely finish them in due time.

Thank you and take care guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Gyaaa. I am back and well, I am free for the whole week since the committee has decided to move our simulated board for the next coming month. While I am at it, I decided to update and well, I am not sure if you guys are still into it. Hehe.

I recently read the updates from the manga concerning the Hundred Tales arc and I am seriously not liking Kana's appearance there. Ugh, she's there again in her typical damsel and distress role, although I will admit Tsurara had also been on those role a few times but at least she was doing something and not just standing there.

So before we move on with the update, I'd like to say that in this story, let us ignore the Hundred Tales clan arc. I made mention of it happening but let's not get into details.

Disclaimer: I just wished, Nurarihyon no Mago is mine but that's wishful thinking.

Things pretty much returned to normal days following that talk between Rikuo and Tsurara although Rikuo had the slightest feeling that she's acting awkward when around him. Or maybe he just overanalyzed things too much due to his worry over her. Nevertheless, he is still glad that Tsurara is getting back to her bubbly old self. She is even seen laughing around while Nato chose to play a prank on her.

Even in school, Tsurara started to talk more with his friends and joined them in their activities if her schedule permitted it. There is a slight problem on that though – she's kind of distant from Kana for reasons unknown and while Kana tried to be subtle about it, she too felt somewhat distant from Tsurara. He wondered why but never bothered to ask. It is probably a 'girl's thing' and he better stay out of it.

He was heading home one afternoon when he saw Kana being attacked by a yokai along with few other humans and his instincts kicked in immediately, saving them from the yokai and thus leading her home afterwards. She invited him for tea and he took up the offer since he decided to talk to her about something.

"Rikuo-kun, here have some tea," Kana offered from her kitchen.

Ah yes, he had been neglecting her and the rest for a while now due to his contstant worrying over Tsurara but now that the latter seemed alright and that Teidi and the rest seemed harmless, at least he could do something to make up for his misgivings. And to ask why she and Tsurara are subtly hostile towards each other.

He offered a small smile. "Thanks," he muttered and watched as she sat across him. She studied him as well under those innocent-looking gaze of hers. He always liked Kana. He never denied that. And he cares for her a lot too just as much as his yokai self cares so much over his Hyakki. And because he cared so much for her, his yokai blood was awakened when they were in that accident many years ago. And again, he saved her from that mirror incident too. It was his desire to protect her that awakened his yokai self. And because it was his yokai self who saved her before, she kinda fell in love with him.

That stung on his human part since he wanted to be recognized not just because of his yokai self. But with Kana, he doubted that. She will always see his yokai part as the one she fell in love with.

He drank the tea and cleared his throat, deciding to finally talk. "So uhm, I was wondering if there's a problem between you and Tsurara. See, I noticed that you treat each other with so much caution."

Kana blinked at him, confused at first before she answered slowly. "I didn't know it was like that in the eyes of the others. I mean, Oikawa-san is treating me differently so I have to treat her warily," she defended herself. "I don't even know why she does that."

Neither does Rikuo but of course our great 3rd leader of the current generation of yokai has never been a genius with girl stuffs and he could be dense about the feelings of the women around him. He smiled. "I see, I feel relieved if that's the case then. I will talk to Tsurara about it. It just bothers me to see my friends acting strange that's why," he politely drank the remaining tea before standing up. "Thank you for the tea."

There was a disappointed look from her. "You're leaving already?" she asked and stood as well.

He nodded. "Yes. It is getting late and I still have to - "

"Can't I get to see your other part?" she asked hopefully and pretended she saw nothing from his eyes as she stated the request. She held his arms and gave him a pleading look. Rikuo looked at her quietly. He remembered Maki's question and now he knew he had an answer to that.

He hated seeing his friend with that look but it can't be helped. "My other self likes Tsurara, Kana-chan."

she looked surprised at that before she backed away and stared at him. "He is also part of you right, so do you like her too?" she asked.

He slowly nodded. "Yes. I am truly sorry," he apologized and left. Kana watched him go with blurry eyes. So much for the heartache.

A bad-looking yokai actually cackled from the shadows as he watched the events that transpired. Soon. Very soon and that Nurarihyon brat will not get in their way. They will kill the Yuki-Onna as well as the other elemental. His master will soon awaken.

.

.

.

"You're truly the exact opposite of what a Yuki-Onna is supposed to be," Aki commented as she walked beside Tsurara during one of the school break. While Tsurara treated Teidi and the rest with reservation, she was more open when it comes to Aki.

"Ah, Aki, what's up?" she asked, never bothering to stop.

Said girl shrugged. "Nothing much. You've lost that brooding look by the way," she pointed out before she joined her group nearby. Tsurara watched her with a confused look before shrugging.

"Strange girl," she muttered and sat down only to notice something. Why, her master and Ienaga are too close for her comfort. And her master was paying so much attention to Ienaga which he never did the past days. He only gave Tsurara a glance and waved before returning his attention back to the human girl. Although Tsurara felt jealous at the sudden disregard, she kept the thought to herself and sat down near Tori who gave her a worried look. What's Tori worried about?

"They've been acting like that since we all arrived here. I think, he really liked Kana," Maki grumbled, her nose on her book once more. "Tori, I guess you were wrong."

Tori reluctantly nodded. "I guess."

_well, as long as Master is happy, who am I to act jealous? I am just his subordinate. Even if he cared for me, Kana will remain his special person._

She ate her snack in silence while the others were immersed with their conversation. Only Tori bothered to notice her silence though so she tried to drag her into a conversation while Maki paid more attention to her book. Kiyo and Shima are busy talking stuffs about yokai.

"So, uh, do you mind telling me stuffs about Kuro-san?" she requested and successfully earned an interested look from the Yuki-Onna. Her eyes bulged a little in surprise before she coughed and Tori quietly offered her a bottle of water.

"Y-Y-You..." she tried to find the words.

Tori giggled at her discomfort. "I like him really because he always came and saved me. It's just that I wanted to know things about him so that one time, I will make him something as symbol of gratitude."

Tsurara scratched her head lightly and wondered where Kuro is right now. "Ah, you see, he keeps things to himself actually so I don't know much about his likes or dislikes for that matter. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay. Perhaps I will ask him myself if I ever see him again," she replied so casually.

Tsurara stared at the human girl. Strange, but she liked her better. They never had an actual bonding time together and they rarely talked but still, it did not stop her from liking Tori. There's just something about her personality that is so charming and maybe that is why Kuro volunteered to watch over her. It seems Tori shares Ienaga's misfortune when it comes to attracting danger.

"Tsurara, will you be going to the Arawashi this afternoon?" Rikuo turned his attention to her.

Said Yuki-Onna nodded with a forced smile. "Yes master!"

He scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Ah I see. I was wondering, is it alright for you to go home on your own? I mean - "

Tsurara managed a soft laugh. "What are you so worried about master? I was able to get home on my own, remember?" she said and sighed inwardly. Just what the hell is happening?

Rikuo stared at her for a minute before he nodded. For some reason, he felt strange. He can't tell why though but there's just the strange feeling that he's missing something here. Something that might have happened. "Alright then. Just take care okay?"

"Yes master!" she answered in a lively voice. Thankfully, she was saved by the bell and she immediately gathered her things when Kana approached her as the others started leaving.

"Uhm, Oikawa-san?"

Tsurara schooled her facial reaction before turning to her. "Ienaga-san, is there something I can help you with?" she asked casually. She may not like the girl but if she's someone her master likes, then she had no choice but to tolerate her.

"Well, you see, Rikuo-kun - "

"You call him with respect just as much as we yokais do," Tsurara was surprised at her outburst but was thankful Rikuo was out of earshot though he's seen waiting for the two of them.

For a moment, Kana was terrified and she thought she felt something cold but after a moment of deciding whether Tsurara is going to attack her or not, she once again spoke. "I really like Rikuo - " she gulped when Tsurara gave her a frosty glare. "Look, I was used calling him that way and I certainly am no servant of his to call him master," Kana snapped.

That was probably a wrong move because Tsurara's eyes hardened but she once again chose to rein her emotion and crossed her arms instead before she spoke. "Very well said, now state your business since I am busy."

There is no doubt, Tsurara hated this human girl more than ever. It's no longer called dislike. It's hate. But she has to remind herself once more that Kana might be her master's future wife so she still has to treat her nicely. When she noticed her fumbling for words, Tsurara did what she should have done earlier and left. Facing Kana Ienaga just intensified her hate and she does not want to end hurting her due to her temper which she never knew she had until she was attacked before by Teidi and the rest.

Rikuo gave her a worried glance when she walked past him. "Tsurara, what was that all about? She requested that she talks to you and I felt your aura spiking up." he trusted her never to hurt a human so he knew he will not hurt Kana.

She gave him a single glance. "Forgive me master but I might have been disrespectful to her," she stated in a cool voice before walking away. Rikuo watched her go and once again felt that something is wrong. But what the hell is wrong with him?

.

.

.

Class ended and Tsurara left the school building after making sure Ao will accompany their master home. She headed towards her clan who greeted her heartily as always and somehow, Tsurara cannot help but feel her troubles eased a little.

"Tsurara nee-san, it's already late," Nobu approached her. "You should head home."

She was too immersed with helping them that she forgot about the time. "Oh crap! It really is late," she said and took off her apron while fixing her things. Nobu watched with fashioned amusement at how she could be so oblivious about her surrounding especially when she enjoyed what she was doing.

"Won't the third be coming to fetch you?" he asked. It had already been a common sight to them to see the Third from far-away, obviously waiting for her to walk her home.

He did not miss how the jovial look vanished and replaced with uncertainty. "Master is busy so he'll not be coming to fetch me," she said instead. Nobu watched and commended how she always remained firm despite what happened to her a few weeks ago. Silently, he only patted her head affectionately like how a brother does to a younger sister.

That one simple gesture was enough and Tsurara was more than thankful. "Setsura-san had that same look from time to time when she talked about the First."

Tsurara held his hand for comfort. "Thank you for not asking, Nobu-san." she smiled before she bowed and left. Nobu watched her go before he turned to one of his brothers who happened to be there all the time.

"The same look huh? The look of a forlorn."

"Yes."

.

.

.

As anticipated, her Master never appeared to fetch her. She rounded the corner when she saw someone being attacked by a number of yokais. From the looks of it, she was terribly wounded. Instinct dictated that she jumped away from where she was standing and she was glad she did so because had she been a tad too late, she'll be stucked in the wall by the sword that came attacking at her.

"What the - "

"The Yuki-Onna. What a good luck we have," one badly looking yokai asked as he licked his lips and Tsurara stared away in disgust.

"Gross," she mumbled and defended herself against the attack by immediately freezing him and she did the same thing to the number of yokai about to hurt Neve. She realized it was Neve. Making sure no one was left there standing and moving about, she approached the wounded yokai. "What happened?" she asked.

Neve stood up and gave her a grudging look of gratitude. Without a word, Neve pulled her hand and they started running. "We need to get away from here. There are a number of them lurking in the shadows of the night."

Tsurara sighed and pulled her hands from Neve's hold and stopped to look around. Truly, she could feel their presence but she can't see them just yet. "Yuki-Onna, we have no time to dawdle here. I am pretty sure Teidi and the rest are experiencing the same thing. It means the enemies are finally moving."

"The one you guys mentioned?" she asked, still not to keen on trusting her too much after what happened to her.

"Yes. They must have come to pay us a visit," she spat and ducked as a tiny object came at them. It was even too small for the eyes to see and Tsurara was sure she was hit as well.

"We need to get - "

"Yuki-Onna! Watch out!"

the feminine voice surprised both of them and before they knew it, they found at least seven yokai downed on the ground as two emerged from the shadows.

"Eh? Kejoro! Kubanishi!" she exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?" she asked and stood up, not minding the pain in her left leg from the attack earlier.

"Patrolling. We're worried since you did not get home and it was beyond your usual schedule," Kejoro said and glanced at the blond woman near Tsurara who was already writhing in pain. Even Tsurara had a feeling that they weren't just attacked by tiny objects. Those objects were damn poisoned.

"Master Rikuo had just dropped Ienaga-san to her house so he'll probably he here shortly," Kubanishi stated but Tsurara pretended she did not hear what was just said and bent down to check on Neve.

"Neve?"

neve's face was contorted in pain but she managed to speak a few more words. "Y-You can't let them get you. Go."

Tsurara stood up and felt her knees turning wobbly as her sight became hazy. She stumbled forwards but Kejoro managed to support her. Tsurara gave a weak smile. "Help Neve and I have to go protect Master. The enemies are scattered around."

Kejoro glanced at Kubanishi who was already carrying the now unconcscious form of the blond. "We need to bring them to Zen. I am guessing," he said and pulled a few needlelike things from Neve's arms, "that these objects were poisoned and meant to wear them down in a matter of seconds. Check on the Yuki-Onna's body and pull out these tiny things."

Just when Kejoro was about to do that, their master arrived. "What happened here? Who are they?" he asked and motioned his hands towards the number of downed yokai. Then he frowned when he saw the two unconcscious women. "Tsurara!" he exclaimed, surprise to find her wounded.

"They were attacked. Thankfully, we came to patrol this area while waiting for you," Kubinashi stated. "We need to bring her to Zen, master."

Rikuo nodded and gathered Tsurara in his arms. He turned to Kejoro. "Scout the area and make sure to know what their purpose are. Call on the others for help. Be careful though."

"Yes Master," Kejoro answered and gave a worried glance at Tsurara. On the other hand, Rikuo glanced down at his Head Guard and frowned. Just what the hell is he doing? He's well aware that there are yokai out there wanting to get Tsurara and yet he was not even there to protect his subordinate.

He felt troubled now, really, really troubled. Just in twenty four hours, he felt something went wrong between that lapse of time. Tori was attacked earlier and there was Kuro to protect her. Kiyo and Shima too. Thankfully, he appointed Ao to watch over them for a while. And Kana too. She was attacked twice. He was about to lead her home but returned her to his house instead. Even Ao and Kuro were advised to do the same thing. He advised Kappa to go check on Maki as well. All of the attacks on his friends were done just after class.

If Neve was also attacked, then he can conclude that even her friends had to be dealing with the same problem. He saw the children of Karasu-Tengu and called for them. "Search for the other yokai who was with Neve. There's also a human with them. Bring them all to my house."

"Yes sir."

It seems the enemies are moving. He needed to think of a plan and rethink the events that transpired since yesterday. He had a feeling something was wrong with him.

.

.

.

I am not sure you like the chapter but this was already planned out to happen. In case you're wondering,something did happen to Rikuo.

_wildcatz, xAngelic, whittney, ELISA, Princess Ren, Lonely Athena, FeuWitch and the others who reviewed chapter five, chesvian, cassissinntegra, Sky Gem, kiyari817, seth12619, Mayonaka No Sasayaki, Aoi Hana9 – thank you very much. _


	8. Chapter 8

The chapter is kinda short and sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago.

.

.

The first sight that greeted her the moment she woke up were familiar faces – faces she had seen in the past during the Kyoto War – these people. They were the Tono clan. Still feeling groggy she tried to sit up and noticed Kejoro almost beside her.

"Easy, Tsurara," she advised kindly.

She took notice of Neve still unconcsious in her state. "How's Neve?"

"She's out of danger."

Tsurara nodded. "Dress up already, Yuki-Onna, we have a long way to go," said the guy, Itaku, that's his name if she remembered it right.

Confused, she only gazed up at him before she glanced at Kejoro to explain things. "You and a few others will go to Tono to train there. You, these yokai from the west, myself included, Kappa."

"What about Rikuo-sama?" she asked.

Kejoro sighed. "He will stay here. He finished his training there years ago. And his human friends were constantly being attacked since yesterday. They are at the other room. Rikuo-sama refused to leave Ienaga's side."

The last remark stung but Tsurara ignored it and nodded. "Nurarihyon-sama was the one who instructed as all to strenghten our power, to prepare us all for the inevitable clash." And when it was him who decided, he had good reasons for it.

She stood up. "I see. I would like to visit my district first to talk to the guys, if that is alright with you," she turned to Itaku who nodded.

"No problem. I shall be accompanying you," he stated and stood up as well just as the door opened to reveal Rikuo's friends.

"We heard Oikawa-san is already..." Maki's voice trailed off when she spotted Tsurara already up. "Oh, you're indeed awake."

"Uh yeah," Tsurara nodded with a forced smile. "I will be leaving you for a while since I have an errand to do," she politely declared then turned to Itaku once more. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Nurarihyon watched his grandson as he walked inside the room with his childhood friend. It might have only been yesterday but he knew something was wrong. Something happened. First, Rikuo did not object when he suggested that Tsurara train in Tono. He went along with the plan when Nurarihyon could clearly recall that he had been acting differently last week. Where did that protectiveness go? It shifted towards his friend? Was he wrong when he first thought that Rikuo had some feelings for the Yuki-Onna?

"Good morning," he greeted the two.

"Morning grandpa," the human form greeted.

"Good morning Nurarihyon-sama," Kana greeted kindly as well. Nurarihyon studied her closely. He was the one who started the idea of co-existence with the humans and yet for some particular reasons, he does not see this girl as someone who could co-exist with them. He did not mean that in a bad way though. It's just that she seemed suited for a normal human life no matter how many times she had been attacked by ayakashi.

And if he will allow himself to be selfish and choose which human would he like for his grandson if ever Rikuo chose a human over Tsurara, he would choose the Keiken heiress and not Kana. He shook his head to rid those thoughts and continued eating with the others. Their existence was already revealed to the human after they accidentally found out Rikuo's identity.

"Is the Yuki-Onna not awake yet?" Nurarihyon asked Ao.

"She has. Two of Rikuo's friends went to see her already," Kuro answered for Ao who had no idea if Tsurara was awake or not.

"I see. I believe Itaku said they will be leaving this afternoon. Even the yokai, Neve, will be brought along. As well as her friends I believe," he glanced at the shadow lurking just outside the dining room. "Isn't that right, controller of the shadows?"

As expected, everyone else turned to the same direction where they indeed found the beautiful yokai standing there with a smug smile, giving Rikuo an odd look before shaking her head. She bowed a little. "Pardon me for my intrusion. I came to check on Neve. We came to simply retrieve our friend."

"Were you attacked last night too?" Kubanishi asked.

He regretted asking when he noticed how she limped in her walk as she made her way inside. There was a bitter smile plastered in her face. "Thank you so much for taking care of her even though we were the ones who hurt the yuki-onna before," she bowed in humility.

Nurarihyon tapped his pipe against the edge of the table. "You and the yuki-onna have a common enemy. I already discussed this last night with my grandson and that is to have you, your friends and some of Rikuo's Hyakki go training in Tono where it has a good environment for a training ground. You'll quickly grow stronger there."

surprised at the generosity, Teidi simply nodded. "If it helps, I don't see the point why we have to refuse. Thank you so much."

"How is your human friend?" the former Supreme Commander asked, telling Teidi that he knew more than what he lets on.

Teidi stiffened at the question. She paused for a moment before she answered. "Aki is...dead," her voice was bitter cold as she revealed the truth. She will remember last night always and will make sure to make that ayakashi who killed her pay.

"No..." the voice came from the door to reveal Tsurara standing with Itaku and the few others from Tono.

"Yuki-Onna, are you sure it is safe to move around?" Ao asked in worry.

The snow woman nodded and faced Teidi. Her eyes were incomprehensible as if hearing that news made her realize something so suddenly – the weight of their responsibility. Especially her and the elemental yokai.

Even though she is not really close to Teidi's group, she felt their pain – the pain of losing their friend to an enemy. And to think Aki was not even supposed to be involved into this because she is a human. But the enemies have crossed the lines. She glanced at Rikuo's direction and saw him staring at her.

She has no time nursing a broken heart, knowing Rikuo really likes Kana a lot. She has to focus on this one problem first before her own heart breaking. She quickly averted her gaze and turned to the former commander and bowed down a little. "Thank you so much for sending us there to train," she spoke in a clipped tone. "I will go see the Arawashi brothers first, if you permit."

"Go ahead. Have breakfast first."

Tsurara shook her head. "I will be back shortly. How long will we be there?"

"One month at most. After all, the first snowfall is nearing."

Tsurara once again nodded. "I see. Excuse me then," with that she left the room without much of a backward glance, her shoulders stiff. For a moment, there was tension hanging in the air. Nurarihyon tactfully left while Teidi turned to Nura Rikuo.

"Are you going to Tono as well?"

"No. There is no one here to protect my friends. I fear for them because they are targetting them too. I am sorry about Aki," he sincerely spoke.

Teidi only nodded. Things are bound to change from this point on.

.

.

.

It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Shocked and frozen on her spot, Tsurara could only stare at the destroyed village. "What happened here?" Itaku asked more to himself as he looked around. A number of people were already gathered around, whispering how terrible the village was made into.

Tsurara snapped back to attention and started walking towards the Arawashi house located in the middle. She ignored the humans preventing her from going into the site.

"Miss, no civilian is allowed to - "

"I work there. Please allow me to go see my friends there," she pleaded and glanced at the broken house. Even the Arawashi sign was already broken into pieces, scattered into the ground.

"We found no one there - "

Tsurara glared at him for stalling her and it had its effect because the guy froze in fear and she took that as a chance and went running into the stores. "Nobu!" she called and started calling names once more as she looked around. She kept running, looking from every corner until finally she found them in one spot, hidden from the humans.

They were all wounded. Someone must have bandaged their wounds but it is clear they were all wounded. They were crying as they gathered together. "Everyone..." she bent on her knees to catch her breath.

"Tsurara onee-san..."

"W-What happened here?" she asked, fearing to hear the worst. Did the enemies also attacked this place last night?

One of them forced himself to stand up. "We were attacked by those ayakashi a few hours after you left. They've been wreaking havoc all over the place, destroying our properties in the process. We stood no chance."

finally feeling better, she moved towards them when someone from the group shouted that she stays where she is. "Stay there! Don't come any closer!"

surprised, Tsurara looked at them in confusion. Are they mad at her? Could they be blaming her for this attack? Hurt, she could only manage to stare. "A-Are you angry b-because I am their target?" she asked.

They gaped at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" one asked. "We are not blaming you for this. We just don't want you to see Nobu in this state."

"Nobu," she repeated the name and felt something cold at the pit of her stomach. She gulped and walked towards them nonetheless. "W-what about Nobu?" she asked, looking at each of them. They are keeping something from her. Not getting an answer, she shoved the two blocking her path and was greeted with Nobu being dead.

With lips trembling, she carefully walked towards the dead body of Nobu, her body shivering. Then she simply fell on her knees beside the body, her hands gathering him up, his head on her chest as she cried. Her shoulders shook as she racked him against her chest. The others could only look away in pain.

Finally unable to control herself, she raised her head as tears continued flowing down. "Nobu!" she cried out his name in grief.

That was the sight that greeted Itaku when he managed to find her after he tried to stall the humans. It was the sight of a grieving woman. Of a snow woman. He shivered at the sudden cold as the wind picked up. He could really sense an immeasurable power from this yuki-onna. Differet from Reira. He looked around as the rubbles were frozen in thin ice.

"Onee-san!" one said reproachfully as Tsurara's grief was taking over her emotions. She continued crying while holding Nobu. No one bothered to stop her though as she grieved. It was probably after an hour when finally, Tsurara set Nobu down and carefully stood up.

"Let's bury him," her face was now devoid of those tears. Instead, the Arawashi brothers were staring at a different persona. Itaku observed her quietly. A vengeful snow woman emerged from the one death of her family. He heard this district was given to her and that she cared for these people as much as she does to the others.

They worked in silence as they chose a sacred spot to bury Nobu. No one bothered to utter a word. Each of them is still lost in his own grief. Finally, when it was over, Tsurara turned to them and spoke. "I will be gone for a month to train and get stronger. I will return and finish this," she declared in an icy tone.

Itaku watched as one of them walked towards her and patted her head. "Don't ever lose yourself though, Tsurara," he advised kindly. "Take care there."

She nodded and started walking away. They wondered why it was another man who came with her this time and not their top boss. "Nobu's last words had something to do with her. To protect her at all cost when it comes to it."

"Let's get stronger, train harder and when those ayakashi will return, we will pay them back."

.

.

.

Rikuo was sitting under the tree, resting there while the others were busy inside with their own thing. His head really hurt. He does not know what is happening right now but he felt like something is wrong with him. First was his apparent disregard for Tsurara since yesterday. He remembered telling her he will protect her this time and yet can not leave his friends. And what more – his night form had been withdrawn. His brief appearance last night was only because of spotting Tsurara wounded along with Neve. But after that, he returned back to his human form.

He stopped mulling when he spotted Itaku and Tsurara stepping inside the gate. But something in the way Tsurara carries herself told her something went wrong. She immediately went inside the house while Itaku approached him when he noticed him there.

"What happened to her?" he asked in worry.

Itaku is not really attached to the yuki-onna but he could not rid his thoughts of her sight a while ago. "One of the members of her family was killed by the same enemies. It would seem they are killing allies randomly," he revealed and crossed his arms. "You haven't seen what I saw earlier." he gave Rikuo a pointed glance. "I always made it a point to keep tabs on you, you know. And I heard she's special. So in that moment when she was grieving, you were supposed to be the one there at her side."

Rikuo rubbed his forehead. "Something is wrong with me, Itaku. My night form is withdrawn. He doesn't appear any longer except last night when she was in trouble."

Itaku shrugged. "You're just confused perhaps.

Rikuo sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. In any case, I trust you keep a good eye on her while she's there."

Itaku stared at him for a moment before he decided to ask a question. "What is she to you?"

"She is my subordinate and friend," Rikuo was not aware that he had given different answers. He was not even aware that it was so different from what he told Kana just a few days back – that he likes her.

_Fool._

Surprised, Rikuo jolted. It was his night form talking in his head.

"And what of the human girl?" Itaku continued asking, wanting to verify something.

"I like Kana."

Itaku sighed. "I see. Very well," he turned on his heel when he spotted his friends making their way outside the house already together with two more faces he does not recognize but perhaps they are the yokai from the west. A few moments later, the others stepped outside as well to see them off. Rikuo stood up and approached the others.

Not a few moments later, Tsurara stepped out carrying a small bag with her. She gave each one a single glance. She held Rikuo's gaze longer than the others before she spoke. "We shall take our leave then."

"What happened there?" Nurarihyon asked, noting the change around her.

"They killed one of the Arawashi brothers and I will not forgive them for that. Together with Neve and the rest, we will come back and put an end to this."

"Tsurara," Rikuo finally spoke and to the surprise of everyone else, his night form emerged even in broad daylight. He was looking at her, carefully studying her. And while the day form was acting wierdly, this one was not. He placed his hand on top of her head. "Take care there."

"Hai, Rikuo-sama," her tone was formal. The yokai frowned at this but kept quiet about it.

"Don't lose yourself in anger, Yuki-Onna," Nurarihyon piped in.

Tsurara did not respond to that and only nodded absentmindedly, her eyes falling into Kana who arrived with Wakana and the rest from the kitchen. Her eyes hardened a little bit as she glared which made Kana unconsciously step back in sudden fear. As fast as it came, the glare was gone when she turned to Wakana who was smiling kindly at her and handed her a bag.

"There's food for the whole journey," she said and hugged Tsurara who was unresponsive for a little while. The warmth from Wakana's embrace momentarily threw Tsurara off and she blinked back the tears. "I may not know a lot of things about your businesses but I know one thing right now – a mother's instinct. You're troubled and you don't know how to express all of it. When you return, I will be here to listen."

carefully, Tsurara returned the hug much to Wakana's relief. Then she stepped away, her face masked with indifference once more. This sudden change worried everyone else who were used to her cheerful side. She bowed once and was the first to leave.

Confused, Teidi glanced at Rikuo and then Kana. She noticed the icy glares thrown at the human earlier. What did just happen? She bowed as well and followed. Itaku was the last one who left and he turned to the whole Nura clan.

"What emerged from the death of the Arawashi was a vengeful yuki-onna – I fear she handled that grief differently and thus led to this. She is closely becoming a true yuki-onna – cold, heartless and not merciful. One month. We will train them for one month and that's all we could offer."

When they were already out of sight, Nurarihyon spoke for everyone to hear. "Not only grief but her own troubled heart caused this," he turned to Rikuo who involuntarily changed back to his human form. "While they train, let's investigate this matter at hand. We'll have to find their true hide-out." That being said, Nurarihyon headed to his room.

Kana cannot deny that for a moment when her eyes met that of Tsurara, she was terrified. Something about her made Kana afraid. Was it because of the way she glared? Was it because of what happened at school when she snapped back at her? She felt like it is more connected to that.

"Kana?" Maki called her attention. She remained standing there when everyone else went inside already. She snapped back to attention and stared at Maki who was giving her a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

Kana blinked. "Y-Yes. I was just momentarily taken aback by the sudden coldness from Oikawa-san," she admitted, blinking once more, as if doing that would rid her mind of that glaring look from Tsurara.

"Weren't you listening? One of her family members was killed last night," Maki informed with a frown although inside, she questioned if it has something to do with real family or just some connections.

Kana shook her head. "Uh, I see," were the only words she can come up with.

"Let's get inside," Maki suggested and started making her way there. Kana nodded and shivered at the cold that that trailed Tsurara a while ago when she passed by her. What is Tsurara's ability as a yokai? It was the first time she asked that. She knew Tsurara is a yokai but she never knew her abilities yet.

.

.

.

"Oh by the way, Itaku, have you noticed the few yokai lurking around the house since a while ago?" the yokai who looked like a girl asked.

"Ah. I took care of them. It seems they were there to spy on the Nura household."

"Does that mean they know where we are heading?" Teidi asked.

"Not at all. Like I have said, I took care of the spies. Kamaitachi Itaku. That's my name. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet," he said to her and the rest.

"Teidi. My unconscious friend is Neve, the other guys are Sasha and Kari. They don't speak much."

Itaku nodded and watched the back of Oikawa Tsurara who was quiet the whole time. Teidi followed his gaze and spoke. "She was like that after we attacked her before – cold. Given the proper training, I believe she can get stronger than the average yuki-onna."

"I noticed," he could only agree to that. He stretched. "This will be a long journey ahead but whatever. This might also be a good opportunity for Reira to train her own skills."

"Who is Reira?" Kari finally spoke.

"Our own yuki-onna."

Surprised, Teidi turned to her. "You mean there's one more yuki-onna left aside from Tsurara? Most have already been killed and sacrificed to weaken the ice barrier set by Setsura."

Itaku's companion spoke. "Setsura. Where have I heard that before?" he/she frowned then punched the air. "That's right. Reira talked about her once or twice."

"In the yuki-onna clan, Setsura is one legend for she managed to tap into another level of her power which none was capable of doing. Though I believe I heard it was forbidden since it requires a sacrifice," Itaku commented. Understanding finally dawned on him. "I see, so she is Setsura's daughter."

"And she has the potential to exceed her mother," Teidi said, remembering those glimpses of power Tsurara managed to show in fron of them.

.

.

.

Thanks to the following reviewers: AoiHana9, Lonely Athena, FeuWitch, wildkatz, Mayonaka no Sasayaki, darkdoll25, ELISA, Princess Ren, KoNan03, i'm sweetly insane, Animelover1885.


	9. Chapter 9

My deepest apologies for a very late update. I hardly find time to focus on updating my fics now. While it may appear that I might abandon them, rest assured that I will not. I am sorry to say though that I will be on another hiatus and this time there will be no one to update for me. Also, I will be leaving my laptop to my parents and have it rest for a few months while I focus on my last term in school. I am very sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

Itaku sat in boredom as he watched Rikuo's subordinate train under their respective tutors. He would admit they are strong in their own way. If he recalled from his inquiry before, Kubanishi and Kurotabou and Ao were among those who served under the leadership of the second head of the Nura Clan. So it means they have more experience compared to the others.

"They really are interesting," Dohiko commented and sat beside Itaku, offering him a jug of drink. "It still makes me wonder what certain charm every Nura has to have acquired many subordinates."

Itaku did not answer back and kept on watching as Kejoro and Awashima were having a go. His eyes turned to the yuki-onna who was being instructed by Reira. Dohiko followed his line of sight and spoke once more.

"You think she is the weakest link of the group?"

"No." he remembered that time when she found Nobu dead. That strength. "Each of them is strong in the way they fight. I don't think anyone among them is the weakest link."

"But I never saw the yuki-onna fight any strong opponent on her own," Dohiko said once more.

"Her duty is to watch Rikuo's back. She may not have fought any strong opponent so far – an opponent that could be compared to Rikuo's caliber but she can hold her own. I think she can hold her own fight given the proper training." He glanced at Dohiko. "She's stronger than Reira if that is what you want to ask."

Dohiko took a swig from his drink. "Really? I though a fight between yuki-onna would only reach an impasse."

"The fight among yokai is a fight between fears. I've a glimpsed of it when we went to take them for training. Her fear I mean." Itaku stood up and turned to the few other yokai under their tutelage. He sighed. "From Rikuo to them – now I've become their training teacher."

Dohiko snorted. "It does not seem like you really mind it though. In fact, you seem to be enjoying yourself in helping others. Particularly them."

"Shut it," the smaller man growled quietly and jumped away.

.

.

.

Torii yawned just as the teacher left the classroom already. A week passed already and she felt curious about the whereabouts of Kuro and the others. Rikuo mentioned something about training and that they needed to go there except for Ao and the few yokai who were named Gozu and his companion? She also learned that each of her friends have someone looking out for them just to make sure they are alright and unharmed.

It goes without saying that Kana was being protected by Rikuo who was so suddenly protective of her to the point of not letting her walk all alone. For the others, Rikuo is just being himself but Torii sensed a something different.

It's not like Rikuo at all. And over the week, he never mentioned anything concerning Tsurara. All he would talk about is how he would protect Kana and the rest from the yokai who intend to harm them. And though not at all against this, she saw how Kana felt so relieved to hear this from him.

It's sickening for Torii to feel so confused about this matter which no one seemed to even take notice of. But perhaps it is because she felt like Tsurara is being slowly disregarded unconsciously by Rikuo. She had no basis for this kind of assumption but given their knowledge about yokai, Torii thought it possible that perhaps something happened to Rikuo.

"Torii?" Maki blinked as she observed the different emotions that ran across her friend's face as she watched how Kana was blushing while giving Rikuo a drink. Is it just her or is that a look of disapproval? "Oi, Torii," she repeated calling her friend's attention.

Said friend blinked and turned to the one who spoke. "Eh?"

"You've been giving the two of them a look of disapproval. May I ask why?" Maki asked and lazily slouched on her chair while Kiyo bugged Rikuo about yokai stuffs already.

Torii sighed and rubbed her eyes before she scratched her head while flashing an uncertain smile. "I don't know but something is different. About Rikuo. About Kana and Tsurara."

Maki's answer to the statement was only to raise her brow, prodding her friend to continue. "Meaning?"

"Ah maybe it is just me, never mind," Torii said, not wanting to share her observation yet. But she still could not help but talk anyway. "I just feel irritated for no particular reason I think."

Taking that as her cue to end the conversation, Maki handed her another magazine to read. "Here, it might distract you from your disturbing thoughts," she suggested but discreetly gave Rikuo and Kana a glance while Torii was not looking.

Indeed, something is strange. Besides, Rikuo with no Tsurara around is already strange enough to consider. They have all been used to see Tsurara hover over their friend during breaks so now it made the atmosphere seemed different.

And Kana.

She is giving Rikuo a hopeful look. Was it to see Rikuo's other form? Maki shrugged and let the thought go away while she focused on the other magazine left on her bag. She decided that it's not a business she can interfere with.

For her, only if Torii is in real danger did she ever feel the need to do something. But even that had changed too. Torii has someone always coming to save her and Maki had no doubt that Torii likes that yokai a lot.

"Sheez, it's kinda boring this past week without Oikawa-san," Shima complained and sat right in front of Maki.

"Still haven't found no satisfaction from your yokai hunting?" she asked and briefly glanced at him before focusing back on the magazine on hand.

Shima gave a careless shrug. "Having powerful yokai around you takes away all the thrill and fun. I wish the month can be over so I can see Oikawa-san again," he stated hopefully, having that dreamy look on his eyes.

Maki rubbed her nose. "Wake up Shima. Tsurara sees you no differently than she sees us. We are Rikuo's friends whom she is bound to protect. Besides, even if we are not Rikuo's friends, you hardly have a chance against her. See, Rikuo has a different form who looks cooler than you and Kiyo combined. Then there's also that other guy who came to fetch her and the rest to train – what was his name again? itaku? He also looks handsome compared to you and Kiyo combined."

Shima's look was filled with discouragement for Maki's blunt comparison but Maki felt the need to sometimes remind these people around her that romance with a yokai is only a fairy tale come true and that means it's not really possible. But if she would voice that out, Torii would argue about it, making Rikuo's father a primary example. She sighed. She always wanted to be practical regardless of the number of yokais she had already seen since younger.

"Stop making him feel – "

"EH? THE TWO OF YOU ARE NOW DATING?"

The loud voice was obviously from Kiyo as he pointed at Kana and Rikuo who both flushed in embarrassment. Not finished with his question, Kiyo continued while Rikuo was trying to calm his friend down. "But I thought it was Oikawa-san since you always…" he trailed off and made a stupid remark much to Maki's ire. "Oh I see, you want to make Kana jealous?"

"That's not it," Rikuo argued.

"Oh so you have the time dating around while your subordinates are all out there training, beating their ass off?" the snide remark came from Torii who now stood up and gave Kana and Rikuo a disapproving look much to their surprise since Torii pretty much never showed any anger.

"T-Torii?" Kana squeaked.

"Don't Torii me, Kana," Torii said and glared at the two. In reality though, she does not understand why she was suddenly annoyed over the fact that her two friends are dating. "You always said you wanted to know that phantom guy who saved you before but that does not mean you have to – "

"Torii," Maki cut her friend off, confused at her friend's sudden annoyance.

"I just don't understand how you could change so much over a short period of time, Rikuo," Torii snapped and glared, daring anyone to answer back. "Or are you just playing with her emotions? Haven't you realized that Tsurara liked you differently?" with that, she stalked away, leaving everyone speechless.

Maki broke the silence by clearing her throat and gave an uncertain smile. "Er…" but she doesn't know what to really say.

"Tsurara liked me differently?" Rikuo asked more to himself but the rest heard this.

"That's what Torii thinks," Maki said. "She's just annoyed because she never saw that monk yokai," she lied to them.

Expectedly, that caught Rikuo's attention. "Does Torii like Kuro?"

"Who knows…maybe," was Maki's bored reply and gave Kana a subtle glance. Kana was left there still shocked at Torii's sudden outburst. Well, that's Kana alright. She hardly says anything.

.

.

.

"Tell me something, Yuki-Onna," Itaku called her attention while she was busy taking a rest, away from everyone else. It has been his observation and the others had noticed it too. Even those who were from the same hyakki felt it – that the yuki-onna is so withdrawn and kept things mostly to herself.

Her daily routine involves only her training with Reira and Itaku from time to time, then doing the chore which she was assigned to do, resting and training. That was how her training went. She never mingled with anyone unless necessary. Even the yokai from the west had noted this difference from when they first saw her.

"Itaku," she acknowledged his presence with a curt nod and a crisp tone.

"I remember you to be so energetic," he commented offhandedly and sat a few feet across from her where he could easily see her facial reaction. From when they first saw her before, him and the rest of the Tono gang concluded that this woman is somehow in love with her master. "Was the death of Nobu the cause of this drastic change?"

As already expected, her only response was an impassive look. Everything about her this past week is a description truly befitting a yuki-onna as was always presented in folklores. Deciding to continue, Itaku prodded. "Or are you also angry that Rikuo chose the human over you?"

He felt the wind picking up around him and Itaku knew he hit the mark. Ice had covered a few portions of their surroundings, causing the others to quickly come and see what's wrong, only for Itaku to stop them from where they are.

"Do not interfere. This is part of our training," he ordered without looking at them. Taking his words seriously, they all decided to leave although Kejoro glanced at Tsurara with so much worry. Itaku's eyes remained fixed on the yuki-onna who remained where she was seated, her expression still cold and detached. He glanced at the ice then smirked. "It gets difficult breaking through your ice as time goes by. Just as I thought, you have a different strength compared to Reira."

"I have no idea what you are getting at earlier but please refrain from making a comment especially if it involves _that_ human," she said spitefully, causing Itaku to stare at her in surprise. It was the first time she spoke with so much venom in her voice.

"You love Rikuo – both forms." He did not ask. He only stated the truth. And the yuki-onna made no effort denying it.

"So?"

"It's what gives you strength – your love and loyalty to him. It's really an admirable trait," he spoke with so much sincerity, his respect for this aide growing as time goes by. Rikuo had gained a truly loyal aide. "Without regards to your own feelings, you will continue serving him as his right-hand, am I correct?"

She stared at him. "Yes of course. I have exchanged sakazuki with him and for that purpose, I will always believe in him."

"You endure for him."

"I have to."

"And that's why you also have to be stronger for him."

She was silent for a dragged moment before she answered. "Yes. I don't want to be a burden especially now that he has _her_ to protect. My sole purpose is to be his eye in the back, watching out for him and protecting him with everything I got. That's what I always believed in."

"Yet in the process you have fallen for him."

She looked away this time and gave a bitter smile, making Itaku sympathize with her. "It just happened that I fell in love with him. There's nothing I can do about that now. Still, even knowing this, I will be willing to endure - " she lightly hit her chest twice, " – this pain if only I can protect him."

Silence followed for a few minutes, each one trying to think of what to say to the other. Tsurara broke the silence for continuing, opening up to him for the first time. "When I was first attacked by Neve before, I realized how weak I still was. I never really wanted to be used as bait against him like how Tsuchigumo did years ago. My purpose is to protect Rikuo-sama and not be used against him. Yet even with all my power-ups, I was easily overwhelmed by Neve and the rest. And they have to come save me. Time and time again, I was always saved. It's really vexing just thinking about it."

She stood up. "I'm happy to know that he cares and I can never ask for more than that. I have to focus on other things aside from this romance thing. Like protecting those I could protect to lessen his burden, so he could focus on protecting those he wanted to protect. Even if it means protecting Ienaga." The last word was once again spoken with venom which she never tried to hide. "This battle now is something I don't want them to get involved with. So me and Neve and the rest must really do our best to end this." With that, she left with her back straight while Itaku watched her calmly, admiration seeping into him.

Such clear intentions, such clear goal. She will go so far as enduring the human girl if it is what makes Rikuo happy. What a fierce loyalty…it's even terrifying. And he knew without a doubt that she'll throw away her life too if it comes to that. And he had a feeling that's exactly where this will lead.

Too bad Rikuo could not see the true strength belying his right-hand. He stood up and dusted his pants. "Oi, Tsurara," he decided to call her by her name now. She stopped and only looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to state his intention. "You are the second aside from Rikuo who humbled me with your dedication and clear-cut goal. For that very reason, I have decided to aide you in this battle. I cannot let an astounding yuki-onna simply waste her life."

She gaped at him, probably surprised for him admitting that he was humbled. Then since their arrival, it was his first time seeing her truly smile and he thought she looked more beautiful than she already was. Surprised at this thought, he quietly berated himself.

_Don't tread there Itaku._

.

.

.

So there goes the short chapter. Personally, I love Itaku and Torii as side characters from Nurarihyon so because I love them, I can't resist the urge to give them important roles. I do apologize for that one if you are not fan of those two.

Many thanks to the following: _KoNan03, darkdoll25, Lonely Athena, Mayonaka no Sasayaki, cassisintegra, FeuWitch, Ao Hana9, Princess Ren, Yu-na-milan, seth12619, Meiwa Chinmoku, I'm sweetly insane, Animelover1885, RikuTsu27, wildkatz, EveRMint. _

Thanks guys for still watching out for this one even though updates comes so slow, I still hope you can be patient enough to wait for my next update which will take months to come since by the start of the term, I really can't afford any distraction for now. Thanks so much.


End file.
